Goodbye
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Alex got pregnant! Because of some unfortunate circumstances, she ran away without Nate knowing. What happens when their daughter comes knocking on his doorstep? Please Read & Review! Nalex and Smitchie. okay...bad summary...better than what you think...
1. Positive

**A/N: I know, I know. I have another multi-chapter fic to finish and I'm already starting another one. I promise I will update on Promises and First Kisses under Oak Trees regularly, but this idea just won't go out of my head! So I decided to write it down and publish it! WHOO! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the people I will create out of my imagination (:**

**Goodbye – Chapter One**

**POSITIVE**

_Positive._

Alex Russo tried another one.

_Positive._

She tried again.

_Positive._

She tried seven more. They all said the same thing.

_Positive._

After two hours of drinking and peeing, Alex Russo was positive about one thing.

She was pregnant.

She was sixteen years old, and she was pregnant.

She leaned on the wall and stared at the ten pregnancy tests on the floor.

Tears started to fall.

She slid down the wall and bawled her eyes out. It didn't matter, no one would hear her. Her whole family left for some sandwich convention in Connecticut and won't be back until the day after tomorrow.

She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Mitchie Torres, her best friend.

Her call went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Mitchie. You know what to do after the beep."_

_**BEEP.**_

"Mitchie?" she cried to the phone. "As soon as you get this, please, go to my house." She sobbed.

_**BEEP.**_

She dialed Nate Gray, her boyfriend and the father of the child in her.

Damn voicemail.

"_Nate's voicemail here. Sorry, but I can't be here with you right now because I have rehearsal. Leave a message and I'll call you back."_

_**BEEP.**_

She hung up the phone.

She cried some more.

She felt alone.

So so alone.

ONE HOUR LATER

"Alex?!" Mitchie Torres burst through the Russo home. As soon as she got her best friend's message, she rushed to Alex's loft.

She searched the first floor and when she found no one there, she climbed up the staircase and straight to Alex's room.

It was empty.

She was going to go back out to the hallway when she noticed that the bathroom door was ajar. That's very unlike Alex. She has this bathroom door thing. It always has to be completely closed.

Mitchie opened the door and froze at the scene in front of her.

Her best friend was there, curled up in one corner, staring at ten pregnancy tests in front of her. Mitchie stepped closer and Alex looked up at her with red, tear-filled eyes. They both looked at the positive pregnancy tests. They were both silent.

The silence was cutting Alex to the core.

"Alex?" Mitchie asked.

At the mention of her name, Alex started sobbing loudly.

Mitchie stepped through the pregnancy tests and wrapped her arms around Alex's shaking body.

"Shh, Alex, shh." She cooed while Alex sobbed on her chest.

"It's gonna be fine. We're going to get through this. Don't worry." She reassured.

Mitchie pulled back to look Alex in the eye.

"Does Nate know?" she asked.

"Not yet. I don't think I can tell him. He…he might make me get an…an…abortion." She whispered.

"Aw, honey, of course he won't! If he really loves you, he will take full responsibility for this."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't tell anyone yet."

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They just stayed there, hugging each other.

They didn't know that someone was there to pick up Mitchie.

They didn't know that he went upstairs to Alex's room.

They didn't know that he heard voices form the bathroom.

They didn't know that they left the bathroom door open.

They noticed him opening the door and staring at the scenario in front of him.

Ten pregnancy tests scattered on the floor.

His girlfriend's arms wrapped around his brother's girlfriend.

His brother's girlfriend with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Crying.

"Shane?" they asked in unison.

"Mitchie? Alex? Pregnancy tests?"

He picked up the one closest to him.

_Positive._

**A/N: Isn't it so short?**

**That's the whole point.**

**This is just a taste of what's gonna come. **

**If you want me to continue, please…**

**REVIEW!**

**(:**


	2. Damn Nate Gray

**A/N: An update! Whoo!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**CLARIFICATIONS: Mitchie's mom and Alex's mom are twins…so they're cousins and best friends.**

**AGES:**

**Alex, Mitchie, Nate, Hannah – 16 **

**Shane – 17**

**Jason – 20**

**Justin – 20**

**Max – 13 **

**E N J O Y **_!_

**Goodbye – Chapter Two**

**DAMN NATE GRAY**

"What?" Shane asked when he saw what the pregnancy test said. He dropped it on the floor.

Mitchie looked at Alex. Alex nodded. What's the point in hiding it from him? He already saw the pregnancy tests.

"Alex is pregnant." Mitchie confirmed.

"How?!" he asked again.

"Well, Shane, you see, when two people have se—"

"I know that. I mean, how can Alex be pregnant?" he asked again.

"Again, when two people have se—"

"I know! I just can't believe it." He said. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea that his little brother got his girlfriend pregnant at sixteen.

"It's true." Alex softly whispered. The shock of the news and the crying somehow made her voice weak. Whispers are all she could muster up.

"Aw, honey." Shane said before walking to her and crouching down to their level so that he could gather the two girls in his arms.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

In reality, it was just five minutes.

"You know what this means." Shane broke the silence.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Shane smiled. The big smile on his face made the two girls smile.

"Wait." He said, his face turning serious.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Does Nate know?"

"No and you can't tell him! Or anybody else for that matter! Shane, I know you have a big mouth, but please, for the love of all that is good, shut up about it." Mitchie begged.

"Sheesh. Of course I won't tell! It'll be our little secret. Well, until Alex tells." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Now, lets get you up and celebrate!" he enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Celebrate what? Celebrate the fact that she's sixteen and pregnant? Celebrate the fact that her life would never be the same again?" she snapped at him. Then, realizing what she just said, she looked over at Alex and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, Mitch, you're right. I _am _sixteen, I _am_ pregnant and my life _would never _be the same again." Alex said.

"See? So we do need to celebrate the coming of life to this beautiful blue planet!" Shane was just so happy he's going to be an uncle.

"You know what? No matter how weird he's acting, Shane's right, too!" Alex said, cheering up. She's going to be a mom. Yes, she _is_ young, but she's going to be the best damn mom in the world. No matter what happens, she's keeping her baby and she's going to be the best damn mom ever.

She stood up to leave and Mitchie followed suit. Alex and Mitchie picked up all the pregnancy tests, put them in a plastic bag and left them on the sink.

They followed Shane out of the house and into his car.

"So, Alex, where do you want to go?" Shane asked.

"I feel like Italian. Wait, no, I feel like Chinese. Wait, not Chinese, Japanese." Alex said.

"You hate Japanese food." Shane remarked.

"I know! But, suddenly, I just feel like eating it." She said, surprised at her food choice.

"That's normal for pregnant women. They just suddenly crave food they've never actually liked." Mitchie said, surprising Shane.

"How do you know so much about it?" Shane asked.

"Well, our cousin Annie stayed at my house for a month during her pregnancy and I learned some stuff." Mitchie said, matter-of-factly.

"You mean, I'm gonna act like her?" Alex said, horrified. Annie was a bitch when she stayed over at Mitchie's home. Every little thing pissed her off and the slightest mistake would have her screaming at you and the smallest problems would instantly get her crying.

"Hey, be nice. No, you're not going to necessarily act like her because she's worse than you but you will throw up almost every morning and you will be peeing more and you'll also grow more emotional." Mitchie informed her and Shane grimaced. His brother was in deep trouble. Emotional girls? Bad for boys.

"How emotional?" Alex asked.

"Double or triple your PMS emotional." Mitchie answered calmly.

"Really? I do get emotional during that time, especially when—"

"Girl talk is over! I'm right here, you know? And, FYI, I'm a boy who doesn't really want to hear too much information." Shane cut Alex off.

"Sorry, Shane." They replied in unison.

They got to the Japanese restaurant and Alex ordered some sushi. It was weird. She never really liked sushi.

"So, when are you going to tell Nate?" Shane asked bluntly.

Alex's face fell.

"I don't know. We've been fighting lately." She said truthfully.

"You have to tell him soon. The sooner the better. Nate doesn't like it when people keep secrets from him. Trust me, I know." Shane said, his mind drifting off to some memory.

"When do you think I should tell him?" Alex asked Mitchie.

"I think it's best if you tell him today."

"What? What do you want me to do? Go up to him and just say 'I'm pregnant with your baby?'" Alex asked, indignant.

"Why not?"

Someone heard their conversation.

Someone who was out for revenge.

Someone who just took this as an opportunity.

Someone who couldn't get over Nate Grey.

Someone who hated Alex Russo and the _thing_ inside her.

Someone who knows someone who's madly in love with Alex Russo.

Someone who just thought of a plan.

Someone named Hannah Montana.

"Hello?" Dean Moriarty asked the caller on the other line.

"Hi, this is Hannah Montana." Hannah said.

**[a/n: Dean would be normal, Hannah would be italicized.]**

"Hey! What's up?"

"_I know you want Alex Russo."_

"So?"

"_What if I told you I had a plan to get them to break up?"_

"Continue."

"_All you have to do is follow me."_

"What's in it for you?"

"_Nate Gray."_

"I'm in."

"Nate!" Hannah Montana and Dean Moriarty burst through the recording studio where Nate was, practicing alone. Jason went to get food while Shane picked Mitchie up. What was taking them so long?

"I have some bad news for you." Hannah said.

"What is it?" Nate asked, clearly bored. Knowing Hannah, it must be something stupid.

"Alex is cheating on you." Nate's not so bored anymore.

"What? If this is another plot to get me to break up with her, it's not working." Nate said.

"I'm not making this up. I'm serious. Look, I have proof." She said, making her voice sound so innocent. She nudged Dean.

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry. I've been sleeping with her ever since two months ago." Dean said.

"What?"

"Yeah, sorry dude. I just had to tell you since I feel so guilty. We've been goofing around behind your back for two months." Dean said, sounding like he really meant it.

Nate put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it! Yet, he knew Dean, Dean was one of his closest friends, he could never lie. But, Alex was his girlfriend, they loved each other. He was so confused.

"Aww, Natey, don't worry, I'm here for you." Hannah said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. A thousand thoughts were flying in his mind, not one of them ever bothered to land so that he could make sense of it. They just flew around, confusing him until he was blinded from seeing sense. He needs to be alone so he could catch one of those thoughts and make sense out of it.

"Could you get out, please?" he asked them.

"Why? Natey, I'm here for you." Hannah whined.

"Out." He said, harshness in his voice.

"Fine." Hannah snapped then she dragged Dean out.

"What do we do now?" he asked her.

"Wait." She said before leaving.

"Come on. I'll go with you." Mitchie said, dragging Alex into the recording studio.

"No, Mitchie, I can't do it." Alex said, standing her ground.

"Alex! Nate has a right to know!" Mitchie said and pulled on Alex's hand.

"Shane? Help." Mitchie turned to Shane who was just uselessly standing there.

He put his hands on Alex's shoulders and pushed. Alex couldn't do anything, he was stronger. She was forced into the room where Nate was. He looked up when they burst through.

"Alex has something to say." Mitchie said.

"Finally come to admit it?" he asked coldly.

"Admit what?"

"You and Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Dean. Don't deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I came here to tell you that I'm…p…pregnant! Two months!"

Nate was silenced. _"I've been sleeping with her ever since two months ago." _Dean's words echoed in his brain and he was once again, blinded by the flying thoughts. He didn't see sense and he sub-consciously accepted what Dean said. Deep down in his heart, he knew that Dean was lying, but that reality did not resurface for him to see. It stayed there, in the pit of his heart, locked away without ever being free.

Five words came out of his mouth.

Five words that shattered it all.

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Alex gasped and the thought that those five words implied slowly sunk in.

She stepped closer to him and slapped him across the face before rushing out. Mitchie followed. Shane followed but Mitchie told him to talk to Nate.

"Alex! Stop!" Mitchie yelled. She caught up to Alex and grabbed her arm.

"What?" Alex demanded, turning around.

"What happened?" Mitchie asked.

"What happened? He just accused me of cheating. With Dean. He asked me if the baby was his! He has no faith in me, Mitchie! He was my first time! Heck, he was my only time! He's the only possible father of this child. He just told me straight to my face that I was a slut!" she said before breaking down on Mitchie's shoulder. They were silent until Shane came out.

"What did he say?" Mitchie asked.

"Hannah and Dean told him that Alex has been sleeping with Dean for the past two months." Shane informed them.

"WHAT?!" Mitchie screeched. Thankfully there was no one on the hallway. "Those lying, two-faced jerks!"

"Calm down, Mitchie." Shane said.

"How the hell can I calm down? Those two asses just told your brother a lie that will ruin my cousin's life! How could he do this to her?" Mitchie yelled while Alex cried on her shoulder.

"Alex. Let's go tell him this was all a lie." Mitchie said after a moment.

Alex looked up and looked at them both with a determination in her face that they couldn't explain.

"No."

"What?" Shane asked, surprised at the small word that came out of her mouth.

"He believed them in a snap. Without even consulting me about it. He believed them. He has no faith in me. No trust. Therefore, I can't trust him to raise this baby with me. Not anymore. If it takes he believed a lie that fast, I don't _want_ him to raise this baby with me."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked. His brother is an idiotic asshole.

"Positive."

"We'll help you through this." Mitchie reassured.

"Thanks. Nate Gray can go to hell. I'm going to be the best mother in this world."

_Damn Nate Gray. _She thought and the thought implanted itself in her mind, never to be removed. _Damn Nate Gray._

**So the next chapter has a time jump. She's already giving birth.**

**If you think it's going too fast, don't fret, loves, since this story is about their kids.**

**Yeah, **_**kids.**_

**Plural.**

**TWINS!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!**


	3. August Nineteen

**DICLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND!!!**

**Since this story is about Nate and Alex's kids, I had to skip the nine months of pregnancy.**

**We now find Alex in Nantucket, where she moved after she broke up with Nate. **

**Mitchie stayed with her and they were both home schooled.**

**Shane already explained to Nate what happened, he got mad at Hannah but Hannah blamed Dean so his anger transferred to Dean. **

**He was too late though, since Alex won't take him back and she moved away.**

**Shane is in Nantucket for the birth of his niece and nephew. **

**P.S. No one has magical abilities here.**

**I couldn't decide between girl twins and boy twins so…FRATERNAL TWINS!!!**

**Goodbye – Chapter Three**

**August Nineteen**

August 19.

"Push, honey, push!" Theresa Russo told her daughter, Alex Russo who was currently giving birth to her twins.

She pushed.

She squeezed her mother's hand using her left hand and Mitchie's hand with her right as she pushed even harder.

Finally, she heard it.

The cry of her first baby.

"First one's out! Time of birth, 9:36 AM." The nurse said as Alex pushed for the other one.

She pushed even harder.

Mitchie winced as Alex squeezed her hand even harder.

Push.

Then, she heard it.

The cry of her second baby.

"Time of birth, 9:45 AM." Another nurse said.

"Congratulations, Ms. Russo, you have one boy and one girl. The boy is nine minutes older."

She smiled as the cries of her babies filled the room.

"Congratulations, honey! I'm so proud of you! Oh my gosh, I'm a grandmother! Excuse me, I have to go tell your dad." Theresa said then she hurried out of the room.

"Thanks, Mitchie." She whispered to her best friend and cousin.

"For what?"

"For everything. For moving here with me. For putting up with hormonal Alex. For eating my cravings when I get tired of them. For not losing your patience with me. For being with me and letting me squeeze your hand through all of this." She said.

Mitchie smiled.

"What else are friends and family for?"

**-x-**

"I can't believe my little princess is a mother and she just turned 17 last month!" Jerry said as he looked at his granddaughter in his arms lovingly.

"We had Justin when we were seventeen." Theresa said. Oops. They weren't supposed to know that.

"I was a mistake?" Justin exclaimed as he looked at his nephew in his mother's arm.

"No, honey, an accident. It's different."

"Gee, thanks, mom." He huffed.

"Alex, I want to see my great niece and nephew!" Connie said, bursting through the door. She just came from the house. She was fixing it up.

"Hey, Mom." Mitchie greeted and kissed her mother's cheek.

Theresa handed the baby boy to her twin. Connie cooed at it.

"I want to see my nephews!" Shane burst through the door. He was from the store, buying baby stuff. Boy baby stuff. He's been forcing them to think that Alex is gonna have two boys ever since he arrived in Nantucket last week. Nate didn't even know he was here. He thinks he's with Mitchie, which, technically, he is.

"Shane, it's a boy and a girl." Mitchie said.

"Really? Oh well. I'm still going to be the best uncle ever!" he said.

"No, I am!" Max protested.

"You are both wrong. _I _am going to be the best uncle ever. I will teach the twins stuff that Alex never knew!" Justin said.

"Yeah, you're disqualified from the best uncle race." Alex said.

"I want to see my niece!" Shane said and Jerry handed the baby girl to him.

Shane stared at the baby in his arms.

Everyone just stared at him since he shut up.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked her boyfriend.

"Mitchie, you're not my number one girl anymore." Shane said, making faces at the baby, which was totally useless since her eyes were closed.

"Ouch! Then you're not my number one boy anymore. This very cute baby boy is." She said, taking the baby boy from her mother. "I thought you wanted two nephews." She added.

"I changed my mind. Damn! I didn't buy girl stuff!" he said, suddenly realizing.

"Don't worry, I already did." Mitchie reassured.

"I'm hungry." Max burst out.

"Me too." Justin added.

"Me three." Jerry said.

"Honey, we'll just go down and eat, okay?" Theresa told her daughter.

"Go ahead." Alex said.

They all went out except for Mitchie and Shane.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Alex asked.

"Nah." Mitchie said.

"I'm full." Shane said, still staring at the baby.

"Alex, you're baby just transformed my boyfriend." Mitchie told Alex.

"I know right? Who knew it would take a small baby to change him?" Alex said.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna have a baby?"

Alex burst out laughing. Mitchie just stared at him.

"Shane, you just turned eighteen five days ago. I'm turning seventeen tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh! Mitchie! Happy Birthday!" Alex said. She almost forgot.

"It's not yet my birthday." Mitchie said.

"Still, you wanna have a baby?" Shane asked again.

"Maybe, Shane, maybe. In the future. If you marry me." Mitchie said.

"Fine."

"Hey, Alex, what are you going to name them?" Mitchie asked.

Alex's mind drifted to the past when she was happy with Nate, a month before she found out she was pregnant.

"_Hey Nate, what are you going to name your children when you grow up?" Alex asked her boyfriend as they cuddled up on the couch._

"_Guillaume if it's a boy." He said after a minute._

"_Where did you get that name from?" Alex asked. Unusual name._

"_It's French for strong-willed warrior." Nate said._

"_Oh. What if it's a girl?"_

"_Madeleine."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a French name, but it's taken from a name which means high tower."_

"_Oh."_

"_Why do you ask anyway?"_

"_Oh, I was just thinking about how I would name my kids Selena and Nicholas."_

"_Why would you name them that?"_

"_Selena means moon. I love the moon. Nicholas means victory of the people. Cool, huh?"_

"_Yeah. Gosh, for a second there, I thought you were pregnant."_

"_Don't worry. I'm not."_

Yeah right.

"Alex? Hello?" Mitchie said as Alex came back to the present.

"Sorry. Spaced out."

"It's okay. So, what are the names?"

"Madeleine Selena Michelle and Guillaume Nicholas Adam. Michelle after you and Adam after Shane."

"Aww, thanks, Lexy." Mitchie said.

"Why is mine not my first name?" Shane asked.

"Because I like Adam better than Shane."

"Oh. Thanks, Alex."

"No prob. After all the help you gave me, this is the least I could do."

"You don't have to repay us, Alex." Mitchie said.

"Thanks."

"Guillaume is a weird name." Shane said.

"Shut up, Shane."

**Okay, shortest chapter. Except for the giving birth part, this is just a filler.**

**So…**

**I'm posting chapter four too! **

**YAY!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Promises and First Kisses Under Oak Trees is on HIATUS. Why? Because, well, when I think about that story, I think of what to do after Nate and Alex get back together, which is not long, then I come up with a blank. So, yeah. I don't want to cancel it because I still love it and I will finish what I started. I don't like leaving things unfinished. In the meantime, I will write this story since I enjoy writing it. **

**YOUR REVIEWS PLAY A VERY BIG PART IN MY HAPPINESS AS AN AUTHOR AND I THINK THE WORLD NEEDS A LOT OF HAPPINESS.**

**REVIEW!**

**For those of you who are curious, Guillaume is pronounced 'gool-yam'. That is my friend's name (: he's not French (:**

**MORE CLARIFICATIONS (birthdays):**

**Alex – July 22**

**Nate – September 16**

**Mitchie – August 20**

**Shane – August 15**


	4. Fifteen Years Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**CLARIFICATIONS: Alex moved to Canada when she turned eighteen and her kids turned one.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Four**

**Fifteen Years Later**

Fifteen-year-old Madeleine Russo looked out of her bedroom window and watched as one of her friends from school got into their car with her dad and drove away to the father-and daughter-dance.

She sighed as she remembered that she was the only one absent on that occasion.

"Dinner's ready!" Her mother called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Maddie sighed again. Why does she know nothing about her father?

She pushed the question away while she tied up her long curly hair into a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked exactly like her mother when she was fifteen, only she had her dad's eyes. The dad she never knew.

She opened her bedroom door the exact same time as her twin brother whose room is directly opposite hers. The excitement of unknowingly doing things together already died down.

She looked at her brother. They were twins, but they looked nothing alike. He looks like their dad when he was young, she's sure, but her mother never said anything when Maddie asked. He had their mom's eyes though. He was the exact opposite of her. She doesn't know where he got the hair though. It's curly. Really curly. **[a/n: Nate's hair. Exactly the same hair.]**

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, looking at her in a weird way.

"Nothing."

"Oh no. Am I turning you incest?"

"Ew. You're not hot, you know that?"

"I am. I have girls drooling all over me in school."

"Whatever."

He was right though. He does have girls drooling all over him. They would always ask her things about him and ask for his number even if he already had a girlfriend, Audrey. They were the perfect couple.

What she didn't know was that almost every guy in school has gone up to him to ask him about her. He would always intimidate them. The intimidating thing was a test, though. He would intimidate them and the one who was brave enough not to get scared was the one who would pass the test and be good enough for his sister.

She was the protected one, he was the protector. He loved his sister that much, even if he rarely shows it. Studmuffin. He was tough on the outside, but he was the kindest and sweetest person on the inside. He was the tough guy, the man of the house. Since he never knew his father, he learned to stick up for his mom and his sister at an early age. He had to be tough.

She was one of those girls who are shy when you first meet them, but as she gets to know you better, she loosens up and shows her true self. The outgoing, spontaneous and happy girl. She's willing to do anything and everything, except sex and drugs since she didn't want to get pregnant yet and she thinks drugs are stupid.

She tries to be as kind to people as possible, but she has a limit. Go over that limit and you're dead meat. Thankfully no one has crossed that limit yet. Except for one person. That person moved away.

He doesn't know it, but she protects him, too. She controls him. He has a terrible temper and he could easily beat someone up, but she usually prevents him from doing so. She and her mother are the only people who can control him or tell him what to do. They are the only two people in the world who can tell him to do something and he does that something without complaint.

They stick together like glue.

Maddie sat on her usual spot on the rectangular table. Their mother sat at the head, her brother on her mom's right and her on her mom's left, in front of her brother.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Gus, I got a call from Principal Carver." Alex said after swallowing.

"Mom, call me Ghoul. Ever since I was ten, everyone stopped calling me Gus and started calling me Ghoul when this exchange student couldn't pronounce it properly and only said the first syllable." He said.

"I will call you Gus all I want. Principal Carver called me because you punched another student." Alex said in her strict voice. She picked that up from her dad. Al those years of hearing that voice actually paid off.

He did. _The dude asked for it._ He overheard the guy making a deal with his friend that if he could get Maddie to have sex with him by the end of the year, the friend would have to give him 200 dollars. When he heard that, he punched the guy. Thank God, Maddie was there, otherwise he could've really beaten up the guy. The guy has a black eye now.

He glanced at Maddie. They made eye contact. She silently told him not to say anything about it using her eyes.

"How long am I grounded?"

"One week."

"Okay."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

After dinner, Maddie decided to ask her mother about her father. Something, surprisingly, she has never done before.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Whose our dad?"

Alex stiffened at the question. Ghoul stared at his sister.

"I don't think you should know that." Alex said.

"Why?" Maddie was persistent. She got that from Alex.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? I think we have a right to know."

"Not now."

"Why not?"

"You're not yet ready."

"I am!"

"No you are not!"

"I am! I want to know why he's not here with us, why you won't tell us and why I don't have a dad!"

"Don't push it, Madeleine!"

"I won't stop until you tell me the truth! You are being unselfish!"

"Unselfish?! I gave everything you ever wanted to you and you're telling me that I'm unselfish?"

"I want to know who my father is! I _need _to know! Please, Mom, please."

"This conversation is over." Alex said, standing up and heading to her room.

Maddie had tears in her eyes now.

She stood up after her mom and ran to the basement closet, where she always goes when she's really upset. It's a small room with lots of stuff that they don't throw out because it could still be usable but they don't use it or of it has sentimental value but it clutters the house.

She cried there for awhile before she heard a knock on the door.

"Maddie?" Ghoul asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just need a minute."

"I'll be upstairs if you want to talk about it."

"Okay."

He left.

She looked around and saw a box she's never opened before. It was the size of a shoebox. It was plain and it was sealed. It said _Alex's stuff_ on the side. _This might have the answer, _she thought. She got one of the extra keys from when they hide it for emergencies and cut through the tape. She opened the box and stared at hundreds of pictures.

She got a handful and flipped through it.

It was mostly of her mom and her Aunt Mitchie.

One picture caught her eye. It was of a guy who looked exactly like her brother, but had her eyes.

There were more.

She separated the pictures into three. One pile was for the pictures of her mom and Aunt Mitchie, another one was for group pictures and the last was for the pictures of the guy with her mom.

He looked familiar. Very familiar.

And it's not because he looked like her brother.

She flipped through the second pile.

It was full of pictures of her mom and the guy with Aunt Mitchie, two guys and another girl. **[a/n: she knows Shane, but she doesn't know what he looks like since he never visits them because of his schedule. Mitchie visits them whenever she can. She doesn't know Ella or Jason because Ella goes wherever Jason goes and Jason is with Connect 3 therefore he is very busy.]**

She put down the second pile and got the third.

She flipped through it.

It was full of the guy and her mom, hugging, laughing, smiling, making faces etc…etc.

She got two pictures from the pile.

One was of three guys performing onstage.

The other was her mom and the guy and the picture had writing on the back.

_Dear Lexy,_

_I love you forever and I will never leave you. Know that. We both know I'll be really busy with the band and stuff, but I will always have time for you. _

_I love you._

_Nate. _

Nate? The band?

She looked at the other picture and examined it closely. Someone wrote on the back.

It was her mom's handwriting.

_Connect 3 performing on my sweet sixteen._

Connect 3? The band? No way. They were too famous for sweet sixteen. That was them when they were young? Whoa. They still make music now, but they've also done solo projects like duets, TV shows, movies and other stuff.

Shane, Jason and Nate…

Nate.

She looked at the picture of her mom and the guy again. She reread the letter. _Nate._

_That's why the guy looked familiar. Because he was the younger version of the Nate Gray now._

_He looks like my brother._

Realization dawned on her.

She found the answer.

**a/n: yeah…this chapter is like an introduction to the twins.**

**REVIEW if you want to read about this…**

"_Ghoul, I found out who dad is."_

**Or this…**

_She got her bag and quietly sneaked out of the house._

**This…**

"_Aunt Mitchie!"_

"_Maddie?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Maddie!"_

"_Um, who are you?"_

"_Uncle Shane!"_

**this…**

"_You idiot. That's your freaking daughter."_


	5. She Needed To Get Away

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CLARIFICATION: After rereading chapter four, I felt like I had to clarify something. Maddie knew the name of her uncle was Shane, but Alex and Mitchie made it a point not to say his last name so she had no idea he was part of Connect 3.**

**A/N: Whoa! Third update! Chapter five! I just updated Chapter Three and Four at the same time since I wrote them without pause but, because of the people who reviewed on chapter one and two, I got inspired to write more! **

**This chapter is dedicated to…**

**TotallyTerriblyTaylor**

**Evershort**

**Bayyla**

**Living The Dream Baby**

**Molly**

**Vcgirl**

**xxHeadInTheStarsxx**

**Alyssa4Music4Life**

**-xXxBlonde ambitionxXx-**

**Disater177**

**Goodbye – Chapter Five**

**She Needed To Get Away**

Maddie hurriedly put the pictures back in the box, except for two, and rushed out of the basement closet and up to her brother's room. She knocked with urgency.

"It's open!" came the voice from inside.

She opened the door then locked it after she got in. Ghoul was sitting on his bed, tuning his guitar.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Ghoul asked suspiciously.

"Ghoul, I found out who dad is." She said, her voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

"What the hell are you talking about, Maddie?"

She threw the pictures on the bed in front of him. He set aside his guitar.

He looked at them. He read the inscriptions.

"You think Nate Gray is our dad?" he said like she was crazy.

"Yes! That's why you look like him! That's why I have his eyes! Look at the picture of him when he was young, you look exactly like him." She pressed.

"You're going crazy." He said, then they made eye contact and Maddie felt it. The feeling she got when he was hiding something from her.

"You're hiding something from me." She stated.

"As I said, you're going crazy. I'm not hiding anything." He said in a voice that made it clear he was hiding something.

"Guillaume, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

She stared at him.

He stared back.

She stared him down.

"Damn. Stop staring! I'll tell you okay?"

Her face relaxed.

"I found Mom's diary. It told me who dad is." He admitted.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she was getting pissed.

"Because he's an ass! If I ever met him, I would punch him in the face with all my might."

"Still. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, okay? I didn't like him, he didn't want us, he hurt Mom, he hurt us. He replaced Mom with a bottle-blonde bitch!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, if we knew him and he knew us he would never have dated Hannah Montana?" she retorted.

"That doesn't change the past. He didn't trust Mom. He never committed his life to his family, did he? I know Mom ran away from him, but still, he never bothered to look for her. He was never there." He yelled in French. Yelling in French is bad.

"I still can't believe you would hide it from me! Did you think I was stupid enough to not find out about this?!" she was yelling in French now, which is bad. They only yelled in French when they were _really _mad. You better be scared when they start yelling at you in French.

She ran out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her. She ran into hers and locked the door. Why does she feel like she couldn't trust anyone in this house anymore? She was mad. She was mad at her Mom for not telling them. She was mad at her brother for hiding something this big from her. She was mad at her father for not being here. She only wanted to do one thing.

She would do that one thing.

She was always the weaker twin. She was the one who bruised easily, the one who got sick easily. She was the one who got scared in movies, the one who hid behind her brother. For once, she wanted to do something without all that. She wanted to step out from behind her brother.

She will.

She needed to get away.

**-x-**

After five whole days of not speaking to her brother or her mother, everything was ready. She was going away to America. Papers are ready, money's ready, clothes are ready, she's ready. She somehow tricked her mother into signing the papers when Alex was half-asleep. Alex had a good-job, so they were well-off. Not crazy rich, but well off. Maddie had her own bank account. She had a lot of savings since she didn't like to splurge. Thank God, or else, she would never have been able to pay.

Night finally came.

12:00 AM, her clock said.

That was her cue.

She got a marker and wrote _"I'm sorry." _on a piece of cardboard and left it on her bed.

She got her duffel bag and backpack and quietly went out of her room barefoot, holding her slip-on rubber shoes, so she would make less noise.

She tiptoed down the stairs and to the living room window. She didn't use the door since their doors would make a sound no matter how hard you try to keep it quiet.

She opened the window and it didn't make a sound. She threw her bags and shoes out then swung her leg out, followed by her head and torso, and finally, her other foot. She quickly shut the door and slipped her shoes on. She put on her backpack and slung the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder and looked around. Who the hell was she kidding? Their village is new. Her closest neighbors were the people in the house in front of theirs and they were visiting family. They're not home.

She walked in the shadows so that she was sure no one would see her. She even wore all black. Even her bags were black.

She needed to get away, and she is.

**-x-**

By six o' clock in the evening, Maddie was already standing in front of Aunt Mitchie's house. Aunt Mitchie has a big house. A _really_ big house.

She rang the doorbell then yawned. She didn't sleep yet. She needed sleep.

She rang the doorbell again.

"I'm coming!" She heard Mitchie yell from inside. She recognized the voice even if the last time they saw each other was two years ago.

Mitchie opened the door.

"Aunt Mitchie!" she greeted.

"Maddie?" Mitchie said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, another man came to the door. He had brown eyes and straight, brown hair.

"Maddie!"

She knew he was her uncle, she recognized him from the TV. She knew his name, but, weirdly enough, she forgot.

"Um, who are you?"

"Uncle Shane!"

She can't believe she forgot his name.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"I get to stay with you! Vacation! With Mom's permission, of course." She said. She was an actress. She participated in school plays. She thought of her lying as acting. This is a line she had to act out. Lying and acting are totally different, but, with proper concentration and the right answer, she could pull it off.

"Are you sure your Mom allowed you?" Mitchie asked again, raising her eyebrows.

"How else would I have gotten here?"

"So, she allowed you to go here and stay with me…_in the middle of the school year?"_

"Yes."

"Why?"

Damn. Maddie didn't have an answer for that.

"Umm…because I was doing really well!"

"You ran away."

"No!"

Mitchie stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"You ran away." It wasn't a question anymore.

"I am very disappointed that you would think of me that way!"

Silence.

"Yes, I ran away." Maddie added in defeat. "How'd you find out?"

"First, your brother's not here. Second, your Mom called this morning when she woke up and found your room empty with a big piece of cardboard that said 'I'm sorry.'"

"Damn. I should've been here earlier. Do you know how hard it is to find your house?"

"Of course. It's supposed to be harder to find than most houses. Three celebrity rockstars live here! Plus, two girlfriends. Thank God one girlfriend has too much pride therefore she didn't want to share a house." Mitchie said, then gasped as she realized what she just said.

"Three?" Maddie asked, torn. Should she be happy that she was meeting her dad? Or should she be mad at him for leaving Mom?

"Maddie…" Shane said. "Don't worry about it. He won't be back until the day after tomorrow. He's on this cruise with Banana-brain Montana." No one liked Hannah Montana in their family.

"Oh." Maddie said awkwardly. She didn't like the awkwardness. "Haha! You call her Banana-brain Montana? My brother and I call her Bottle-blonde bitch! Oh! Bottle-blonde banana-brained bitch!" she said to ease it.

"Maddie! Language!" Mitchie scolded.

"Relax, Aunt Mitchie! We've been calling her that ever since we were ten!"

Shane was just laughing. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house then slung his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm gonna like you. Let's go up to your room now."

"Shane! She can't stay! She ran away!" Mitchie yelled catching up to them.

"Relax, Mitch. She can go back anytime she wants, but for now, I want to get to know her! I haven't seen her in fourteen years!"

"I'm fifteen." Maddie said, assuming that she never met Shane.

"I know. I met you when you were one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Did your mom ever tell you the story of when you were born, I wanted two boys, then, when I looked at your cute little face, I told Mitchie that someone just kicked her out of being the number one girl in my life?"

"I think I remember that when my mom told me stories about you!"

"You know what, Maddie?"

"What?"

"We're going to get along great."

**a/n: Maddie's in America :O what happens next???**

**Oh yeah, if you want to see something happening, PM me and if it doesn't clash with the plot, I'll incorporate it in the story. **

**Just be very specific about what you want to happen.**

…**REVIEW…**


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Okay, after some violent reactions I got from my friends who read my story, I felt like I had to clarify why Nate is dating Hannah. It's because, when everyone was mad at him for leaving Alex alone with her baby, guess who was there? Hannah Montana! So yeah, everyone was mad and Hannah was the only one beside him. Of course, he didn't know it was all Hannah's fault. Hannah blamed Dean. Then, after a while, he felt like he needed to date her because of everything she did for him. So, they did. Then, he made himself believe he actually likes her, even if he TOTALLY DOESN'T. Soon, he forced himself so much that he actually THINKS he does, even if HE DOESN'T. Get it? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the twins!!! Yay!!!**

**Goodbye – Chapter Six**

**Sibling Rivalry **

Maddie stared at her ceiling. Here she was, lying down on her bed in her room in the Gray's house. Uncle Shane actually picked out a room for her! Turns out they had too many extra rooms. Maddie just stared at the ceiling there, thinking. Thinking about her decisions. She always tended to rush things and be spontaneous. She tended to do things without thinking about it thoroughly. Now, as always, she was having second thoughts _after _doing it.

What would happen when her dad gets home?

Was she fair to her Mom and brother for leaving them like that?

Did she really have to run away?

Should she call home?

Should she go back?

Would her dad even want her?

What would happen when he rejected her?

What would happen if he wanted her so badly she couldn't go home?

Should she leave now?

Should she stay?

When would she actually go back to Canada?

All these questions attacked her. They were like the ants and she was the sugar. She couldn't do anything. The questions were starting to control her, instead of _her _controlling herself.

"Maddie?" she heard Mitchie's voice from the other side of her door.

"It's open." She said.

Mitchie went in and sat down on the bed beside Maddie.

"Spontaneity getting to you now?" Mitchie asked knowingly. This girl had so much Alex in her. Being impulsive was one of the things she got from Alex.

"How do you know?" Maddie asked.

"Alex is my best friend. This always happens to her. She would do something without thinking then actually think about it _after _she did it." Mitchie replied matter-of-factly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." she said even if she was dying to talk about it. Nope. She won't talk about it.

"Alex was stubborn, too." Mitchie said after a while.

"How do you know me so well? Sure, my Mom and my brother knew everything about me, but they lived with me. I've only met you a few times but you already know me." Maddie asked curiously.

"Well, you're just so much like you Mom. You're like your Dad, too. I guess, since I know them both so well, I could understand you." Mitchie asked replied after thinking about it.

"I'm like my Dad?" Sure, she knew she was like her Mom but no one told her she was like her Dad.

"Yeah. It's actually kind of weird since somehow, your parents are opposite and they got mixed up in you. You're spontaneous but you could also control yourself and think about things before doing it. You're stubborn. You're obedient. You're understanding. You are like your dad, but I feel like Ghoul is exactly like him. I can't be sure though." Mitchie said. Maddie was more open. Ghoul's the closed one. Sure, he was more outgoing. That doesn't mean he's more open about his feelings.

"Studmuffin." Maddie said, smiling.

"Do you know how the word 'studmuffin' came to be?"

"You mean like how it became a word that's used by almost every teenager?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. I'd like to know." Maddie liked learning about things. Got that from her dad.

"That's how Shane described Nate. It was his own special term for his brother."

_Whoa, _Maddie thought. That was totally unexpected.

"Ghoul's tougher though." Mitchie added, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's tougher on the outside. He's more closed off. Just tougher. It's hard to explain. It's just that Nate would never intimidate someone or start a fight. Or maybe, I don't know how—probably some genetic stuff—it's just the fact that Ghoul got Shane's temper. Somehow. Whatever. Shane got his temper from their dad anyway."

Maddie giggled. Ghoul does have a bad temper. Ghoul did intimidate a lot of people and if it wasn't for Maddie, he would've started a hundred fights already. He might even be in a fight right now!

"I don't know what to do." Maddie burst out.

"What?"

"I'm confused. What if he doesn't like me? What do I do when I meet him? Should I be mad? Should I be happy? There are just a lot of questions going through my head."

"Aw, honey, if course he'll like you! Just be yourself! It's actually okay to be mad and happy at the same time. You have good reasons to feel that way! Don't worry about it!" Mitchie comforted.

"Thanks, Aunt Mitch."

"_Please don't call me Aunt._ It makes me feel old!"

They both giggled.

"Now, go get some rest. You look like you haven't slept yet."

Maddie obeyed.

"`Night."

"`Night."

**-x-**

Three days went by in a blur. Maddie already met Jason and Ella. They were so sweet! Nate called Shane and decided that they were extending their vacation. They were coming back on Friday and it was now Sunday. Maddie was nervous. Five days can go by fast. Shane called Alex and somehow he got her to agree to let her stay. She doesn't know how, but Shane got Alex to let Maddie stay.

Right now, they were all eating breakfast. Mitchie made chocolate chip pancakes, Maddie's favorite breakfast. It was delicious.

"I'll get it!" Jason said when they heard the doorbell ring. Who could possibly be here at this early? He stood up and walked out of the room.

He came back a minute later with someone following him.

"Guys! Look! There's this guy who looks exactly like Nate when he was young!" Jason exclaimed. Everyone stared at the boy who walked in after him.

"Maddie!" the boy yelled when he saw her.

"Ghoul?!" she yelled, surprised. She wasn't supposed to yell. What was her brother doing here?

"Who's Ghoul?" Jason asked. Oops. They forgot to tell him about the fact that Maddie has a twin.

"My twin brother." Maddie replied, still shocked that her brother was here. He was just there, his arms folded, glaring at Maddie.

"How come no one told me that?" Jason asked, clearly pissed, then went back to his pancakes.

"I feel like I'm staring at the past." Shane said. "This is so weird."

He walked over to Ghoul.

"Hey, I'm Shane." He said. Maddie didn't call him Uncle Shane anymore. Apparently, no one here likes being called Aunt or Uncle.

"I know." Ghoul said. Thankfully, his voice was kind. He didn't glare at anyone like how he glared at Maddie. _Uh oh, _she thought.

"Hey, you know what's weird? You're named after me! I'm Shane Adam and you're…damn. I know you're name's long and kind of hard to pronounce if you've never heard of it. I know you have Adam in your name."

"Guillaume Nicholas Adam." Ghoul supplied.

"Yeah! Anyway, I think it's time for introductions. You already know Mitchie and Maddie and that's Jason and Ella." He said, pointing to each person as he said their name. "Jason is your uncle and Ella's his girlfriend."

"Ghoul! Sit down and eat." Mitchie said and he sat down. Mitchie handed him a plate of pancakes. Mmm. His favorite breakfast.

Everyone ate in silence.

"Did _you _run away?" Mitchie asked when they were all in the living room after breakfast.

"No. Unlike _some _people here, I actually got _permission _to go here."

"Shut up, Ghoul." Maddie said. [**to make this easier( I know I get confused sometimes), Maddie would be normal, Ghoul would be bold and if it's italicized, it's means they're yelling at each other in French.]**

"**Why? It's true! You ran away and I was allowed to go here!"**

"You didn't have to rub it in my face!"

"**You didn't have to run away!"**

"Well, maybe if you told me who Dad is when you found out, maybe I wouldn't have run away!"

"**How the hell is this my fault! This is not my fault! Don't you dare try and turn this around!"**

"If you told me, I would never have felt like I couldn't trust anyone and I would never have felt the need to run away!"

"_**Mom didn't want to tell us and I didn't want us to meet him! That's why I didn't tell you!"**_

"_So it's alright that you knew and I didn't?!"_

"_**I found out by accident!"**_

"_Why did you read the freakin' diary?! Don't you know that's invasion of privacy?! Especially since it was a diary!"_

"_**If you were me you would have read it, too! I know you, Maddie! Curiosity gets the better of you!"**_

"_It's still not fair that you knew and I didn't!"_

"_**I was trying to protect you!"**_

"_I'm tired of being protected! I wanted to do something by myself! I was always being protected by you!"_

"_**Why'd you run away?! You could do something alone back in Canada! I would've stayed out of your way! Haven't you ever heard of baby steps?!"**_

"_What if I wanted to start big, Guillaume?!"_

"_**You could've told me, Madeleine!"**_

"_You wouldn't have helped me!"_

"_**How are you so sure that I wouldn't help you?!"**_

"_I just know!"_

"_**How?! Maybe if you told me I would've helped! But, NO! you just had to run away!"**_

"_With the way you're acting now, I'm pretty sure you would've stopped me!"_

"_**YOU'RE MY SISTER! OF COURSE I WOULD'VE HELPED!"**_

"_THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANGRY NOW?!"_

"_**BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD!"**_

"_I HAD TO RUN AWAY! DO YOU THINK MOM WOULD LET ME LEAVE TO GO TO THE ONE PERSON SHE DIDN'T WANT US TO MEET?"_

"_**YES! EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T WANT US TO MEET HIM, SHE WOULD'VE! YOU JUST HAD TO WAIT!"**_

"SHUT UP!" Mitchie yelled. They shut up and looked at her. Everyone was staring at them now, especially since they were standing up and yelling at each other in French. They didn't know they were standing up. They just automatically did. They both crossed their arms over their chests and looked away from each other like little kids.

"Ah. Sibling rivalry." Shane said like it's a good thing. Mitchie smacked his head.

"That's your temper acting in on them. Somehow, your dad managed to pass it on." Mitchie said.

"Really?"

"Really." Mitchie said before turning to them. "Maddie, up to your room. Ghoul, get your bags and follow Jason. Jason, give him a room. Stay there. Think. _Be quiet._"

They did as she said.

"Were they yelling at each other in French?" Shane asked when they were out of hearing range.

"Yeah. You do _not _want to piss them off if they're already yelling at you in French. It could get ugly. Especially if you're not related to them." Mitchie explained.

"Whoa. How'd they learn to speak French like that?"

"Alex wouldn't listen to me when I told her that she couldn't live in Quebec since the official language there was French but, being stubborn Alex, she stayed there until the twins were eight. Then she got tired of all the communication problems and finally moved to Vancouver where they speak English. French was the twins' first language. They learned English second."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"I know right?"

"Wanna eat ice cream?"

"Sure."

**-x-**

By dinnertime, the twins were fine with each other. It was always like that. They would swear to themselves never to talk to each other ever but, somehow, they would just start to talk like nothing happened. They were forgiven even if apologies were never spoken. That's just what happened.

After dinner, they all went back to the living room to see what they could do.

"Hello?" Shane answered his phone after the first few rings. "Really? When? _Tomorrow?_ O—okay."

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked since Shane had his serious face on. It takes a lot for Shane to go serious.

"Nate's coming back tomorrow."

"What?"

**a/n: ooh…cliffy (: Cliffhanger in a filler! That rhymes! Yeah…except for the arrival of Ghoul and the sibling rivalry, this feels like a filler to me… **

**Ghoul's with the Grays too :O what'll happen?**

**Nate meets them in the next chapter :O**

**Oh yeah, the choices? I'm going to use all…in a way. I didn't use the first one since it was too short to explain her escape.**

**REVIEW (:**


	7. He Deserved It

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except the plot and the twins (:**

**A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to add that Mitchie's famous too. So, four celebrities live at their house. Not just three.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Seven**

**He Deserved It**

"What?" Mitchie asked Shane after he hung up and told everyone that Nate's coming back tomorrow.

"Yeah. The Penta B wants to come home." Shane said, making a face.

"Penta B?" Ghoul asked.

"Yeah. It's my new nickname for Hannah Montana. I mixed my nickname for her with yours. Bottle-blonde banana-brained bitch. That's five B's and penta means five! Do you like it?' Shane smiled.

"Shane! Don't teach the kids things like that!" Jason scolded.

"Why? Their nickname for her is bottle-blonde bitch! In my opinion, theirs is worse, yet better." Shane countered.

"I made up Bottle-blonde banana-brained bitch!" Maddie said, remembering the first time they met.

"And it's awesome." Shane praised.

"Shane! Stop that! Maddie, Ghoul, did you really call her that?" Jason asked, going into strict big brother/uncle mode.

"Ever since we were ten." Ghoul said with a pinch of pride in his voice.

"Stop calling her that. You can call her Penta B. It's g-rated." Jason said, trying not to smile. He didn't like Hannah Montana too.

Somehow, Shane managed to divert everyone's attention from the fact that Nate's coming home tomorrow. Mitchie smiled at her boyfriend. He knew the subject was sensitive to the twins and that they didn't want to talk about it. Shane caught her eye and smiled back. She went nearer to him and pressed her lips to his.

"PDA! Ew! Do that somewhere else!" Ella said, grabbing one of the throw pillows and flinging it at them. It hit their faces. They glared at her. "Hey, they weren't called throw pillows for nothing."

Shane grabbed the pillow from the floor and threw it at Ella. She dodged it and it hit Maddie. Ghoul cracked up and Maddie threw the pillow at him. It hit his laughing face.

Time for a pillow war.

After around thirty minutes of throwing pillows at each other, they collapsed on the couch, tired, but happy. Mitchie thought of another way to distract the twins. She led all of them to the media room. Tomorrow's going to be a stressful day, they better have fun now.

"Let's do karaoke!" Mitchie exclaimed, pointing to the karaoke machine Shane bought on a whim.

"Why? So you can show off your voice?" Shane asked, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchie said, her arms on her hips.

"It means a karaoke contest!" Shane exclaimed.

"Bring it on."

"Ha! You are so totally gonna lose. I'm an internationally famous rockstar."

"Who was the person in this room who fell in love with _my _voice? Oh yeah! It was that cookie-cutter popstar Shane Gray!"

"I'm so bringing you down."

"No way. I have better songs than you. You go first. You know what they say, save the best for last."

Shane picked one of his own songs, Gotta Find You, in an attempt to make Mitchie swoon. She didn't buy it. She went and sang La La Land, which clearly trumped Shane.

"No! I cannot lose! Rematch!" Shane demanded.

"Nope. I'm going to sing my encore song now. It's my favorite song!" Mitchie said before she started singing to Born For This by Paramore. Maddie loved this song. She started singing along and Mitchie noticed her singing. She knew Maddie could sing. Ghoul too. They were both really good singers. Shane noticed her singing too. Shane never heard them sing. He wanted to. After Mitchie sang, he grabbed the mic and handed it to Maddie.

"What?" Maddie asked, staring at Shane.

"Sing." He demanded. Maddie got really nervous. She loved to sing, but now, she's going to sing in front of three internationally famous rockstars. She gulped.

"No."

"Please?" Shane pleaded, complete with the puppy-dog face. She made the puppy-dog face at him too.

"Only if Ghoul sings with me." She said, turning to her brother.

"Sure. What do you want to sing?" Ghoul agreed. He was up for anything.

"My Heart by Paramore." Maddie said. The song was stuck in her head.

"You can do screamo?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah. I have this friend, listens to screamo, taught me how to sing that way. I like singing normal though. I only sing screamo when I sing to this song." Ghoul explained.

"Sing. Now." Shane said, handing him another mic.

He stood up and Maddie stood up reluctantly. The song started. A few seconds into the song and she was already taken away. She was singing her heart out, with Ghoul singing back-up.

(normal is Maddie, bold is Ghoul and italicized is both. This is only the last part)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you _  
__**(yeah)**__This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
_My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is _yours __**(My heart, it beats for you)**__  
_  
This heart, _it beats, beats for only you __**(It beats, beats for only you)**_**  
**_My heart is yours __**(My heart is yours)**_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you __**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**__  
My heart, my heart is yours __**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**_

_**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**__ My heart is yours  
__**(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)**__ My heart is yours  
__**(Please don't go, please don't fade away)**_  
**(Please don't go now, **_**please don't fade away)**__ My heart is..._

The song ended with everyone speechless. Maddie was blushing and Ghoul just plopped down on the couch. She sat down beside him.

"Wow." Jason was the first to speak.

"Yeah. Wow." Ella agreed.

"Hey, Mitchie, you're right. We did leave the best for last." Shane said.

Mitchie didn't even try to make a comeback. They _did _save the best for last. Maddie didn't like all the attention everyone was giving her. Ghoul was just…Ghoul. He knew he could sing, he just never grasped how good he was.

"Can we eat ice cream?" Maddie asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ice cream!" Shane said then rushed to the kitchen to get it.

By two o' clock in the morning, they were all pretty put out. They kept singing karaoke and they played a number of games. Right now, Ghoul, Shane and Jason were making mac n' cheese in the kitchen while Maddie, Mitchie and Ella were trying on different colored wigs and laughing at how silly they looked.

They heard the front door open but the girls just shrugged it off. All of a sudden they heard the door to the media room open and someone stepped in.

Nate Gray.

Maddie froze when she saw who was standing in the room with them. She doesn't know what to feel. She's happy, angry, confused and scared all at the same time. She wanted to hug him but she wanted to run away from him at the same time. So she just stood there in shock while Nate stared at her and tried to figure out who she was. She heard approaching footsteps.

"Hey, ladies, Ghoul is asking—" Shane started then stopped when he saw Nate.

"Shane? What's going on? Why is everybody staring at me?" Nate asked in a low voice that only Shane could hear.

"Well, you told me you were coming back tomorrow?!" Shane whisper-screamed.

"It is tomorrow!"

"I thought you meant during the day!"

"I'm sorry for not specifying! Anyway, who's the girl with green hair? And who's Ghoul?" Nate asked and Shane looked at Maddie. Then he burst out laughing. Maddie has green hair, Ella has blue and Mitchie has pink. They looked like the powerpuff girls.

"Shane! Answer my question!" Nate demanded.

"You idiot. That's your freakin' _daughter_. Ghoul's her twin, in other words, your _son_." Shane said.

"What?!" Nate said. He wasn't whispering now.

"Yeah. Yours and Alex's. Look at her. She looks exactly like Alex, except she has _your _eyes. Wait till you see Ghoul. Looks like you, but with Alex's eyes. Feels like you're looking at the past."

Nate looked at her. She took off her wig now, and she was staring at her right foot, which she was sliding from left to right. She _did _look like Alex. Then he felt his heart swell. He has a daughter and a son. With Alex. He doesn't know why, but his heart was filled with the same feeling he used to feel when he was with her. Was he really over her? Looking at the girl, only one word popped out and it was true. _No. _

He wasn't over Alex Russo.

He heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Shane! What are you doing? I asked you to ask them if—" Ghoul started, but froze when he saw who was standing there. It was his father.

Nate turned to the unfamiliar voice and was taken aback. The boy looked exactly like him when he was fifteen, but he had Alex's eyes. This must be his son. Nate felt like an idiot now. Why the hell did he believe Dean? He should've still gone after Alex even when she pushed him away. He should've never believed him.

Ghoul walked right in front of Nate. Maddie saw her brother's hand twitch. Ghoul stepped in front of Nate and Maddie gasped at the resemblance. Ghoul's hand curled up into a ball and before anyone could do anything, his fist hit Nate's jaw and Nate staggered back, clutching his jaw and Maddie rushed to Ghoul.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Maddie yelled at him.

"I told you if I ever met him I would punch his face with all my might. So I did." He said calmly.

"What the fuck, Ghoul?!" Maddie was really pissed. Way to make a first impression.

"Maddie! Language!" Mitchie scolded but they both ignored her.

"He deserved it!" He yelled before rushing to his room. They all heard a door slam shut.

Maddie started mumbling in French.

"Maddie, go to your room and calm down first." Mitchie advised when she noticed that Maddie was mumbling in French.

Maddie was too pissed to do anything but follow her. She angrily walked out of the room and slammed her door shut.

"Nate, are you okay?" Mitchie asked when she heard Maddie's door slam shut.

"Yeah, but that boy has a mean punch. My jaw hurts. You know, I expected some sort of reaction from Shane regarding the fact that I came home at two in the morning, but I never expected something like this."

"You know, you actually deserved that. They're great kids and all, but it's still different if you grew up with a dad." Mitchie's words cut through Nate's heart.

"I guess I do deserve that." Nate said, pressing the ice pack Ella just gave him to his jaw and winced.

"Yeah, you do." Shane agreed.

"I'll talk to them tomo—later." Nate said.

"Ohmygosh! The mac n' cheese!" Jason suddenly burst out and ran to the kitchen.

**A/N: I was so tempted to leave a cliffhanger after Nate entered the media room but…I'm such a good person to you guys.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Paramore-loving best friend who can sing screamo. You're the best friend in the world!!! ILY!!!**

**If any of you were curious, Ghoul asked Shane to ask the girls if they wanted to drink anything besides water.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. 1 Sorry, 1 Breakup, 100 Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did…but, sadly, I don't. **

**Goodbye – Chapter Eight**

**One Sorry, One Break-up, One Hundred Questions**

Maddie woke up to the afternoon sun. She looked at the clock. _Damn. I should never have stayed up late._ It was now 1:36 PM. She's never stayed in bed this late before.

Suddenly, all the happenings from last night came flooding in her brain. Her father came home. Her brother punched her father. She got mad at her brother. They didn't really make a good impression, did they? She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. Then she heard a light knocking on her door. The person on the other side didn't bother to wait for her reply. She heard her door open and she felt the shift in her bed as the person sat down.

"Maddie, I know you're awake." Ghoul said.

"And?" she said, but her voice was muffled by her pillow. But he understood.

"_And _I wanted to talk to you." He said and she lifted her head up and turned her head to look at him.

"About what?"

"About last night. Sorry if I punched him…but I _did_ tell you I would."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she said before sitting up to face him. He just shrugged.

"Oh my gosh." She said as something struck her. "Are you _shy _to talk to him?" she said before erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up. What the hell is so funny about it? You are too! I mean, come on. We've never actually met him have we? Plus, I am _not _shy. I am nervous." He admitted. She giggled even more.

"You? Guillaume Russo? _Nervous?_" she said in between giggles.

"There's a first time for everything! What do we even say? _'Hi, I know you have no idea who I am but I'm your kid?' _That actually sounds retarded to me. Or maybe, we should act like obsessed fangirls! _'Like, ohmygod, Nate Gray you are, like, the awesomest person ever! Did I, like, ever tell you that I'm, like, your kid?'_" he said, imitating an overly annoying girl voice. Maddie laughed even harder.

"You know, you did an even better impression than Shane did. One girl did say that to me. Minus the 'Did I ever tell you that I'm your kid?' part." Nate Gray said from the doorway and Maddie instantly stopped laughing. _Speak of the devil._

Nate reluctantly walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, opposite Ghoul. Awkward silence filled the room. They all just sat their silently until Ghoul spoke up.

"Sorry for punching your face."

"I think I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did."

More awkward silence.

"Look, I know just saying sorry won't do anything about what already happened, but I just…I gotta try, right? So…I'm sorry for…you know, everything. I don't even know what made me abandon Alex like that. I should never have believed Dean, but…well, I can't really explain it but I dunno. I believed him and I was an idiot for doing so. I tried to go after her, but she didn't want me anymore. I'm sorry for not trying harder. I'm sorry for not being there. I'm sorry for…_every single thing._ The truth is, I'm only with Hannah because I felt like I owe her for being there for me. Then she wouldn't let me break up with her. So I forced myself to believe I actually liked her. But I'm not over Alex. I never was. I felt like an asshole for leaving her and…well, yeah. I'm really, really, _really _and truly and sincerely sorry." He rambled on, expecting them to make him leave. Boy, was he wrong.

Maddie crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. His face instantly brightened with a smile and he hugged her back. They let go and Maddie looked at Ghoul. He raised his fist and Maddie rolled her eyes at her brother. Nate just smiled and hit Ghoul's fist with his own.

"_Cause hugs are overrated, just FYI…"_ Ghoul quoted-sang and they all fell into light giggles.

"Aww. This is such a family moment." Mitchie cooed from the doorway. "I wish I had it on tape."

"Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"Yeah?"

"You just ruined the family moment." Nate said.

"Whatever, Penta B—I mean, _Hannah Montana_ is here for you." Mitchie said 'Hannah Montana' like she was gagging.

"Penta B?" Nate asked, confused.

"Nevermind. She's here, looking for _Natey._" Mitchie rolled her eyes before walking away. She was the one who hated Hannah Montana the most in this house. Nate looked at Maddie and Ghoul first before smiling apologetically and walking out.

"I wanna go down." Maddie said after awhile.

"Why?" Ghouls asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I just wanna see Penta B." she said before walking out of the room herself. She heard Ghoul follow her.

"What do you mean you want to break up with me?" they heard Hannah Montana whine as they walked down the stairs.

"Look, I don't think I ever really loved you. Let alone _liked_ you. No wait. I never really did love you." Nate said.

"But, Natey, you can't break up with me! We love each other!" she whined even more.

"I repeat. I. Never. Loved. You." Nate said.

Just then the twins caught Hannah's eye as they walked down the last steps of the stairs. They were looking at Mitchie who was leaning against the front door, behind Hannah and who was holding a tape recorder. She hated Hannah Montana that much? Oh wait, Hannah ruined her best friend/cousin's love life. Of course she did.

"Who are _you?"_ she asked, like she was talking to mud. Nate didn't like it.

"_They_ are _my_ kids. With Alex." He said and Hannah's eyes filled with anger and hate.

"So _they're_ the reason you're breaking up with me? I can't believe it! After that wonderful plan of mine was going so well! I mean, for me. Not for Dean. He never got Alex. But I got you! Now, all because _they_ show up, you're breaking up with me?" Hannah said, not realizing the words that came out of her mouth.

"So _you _made Dean tell me Alex was cheating on me! If it wasn't for you, we would still be together now!" Nate said, enraged.

"Of course! That girl never deserved you! I did! I just had to make her leave for you to see it!"

"Actually, I think _you _don't deserve anybody." Nate said calmly.

"What did you just say?! I'm freaking Hannah Montana! I get everything I want! I _deserve _everything I want!" Hannah yelled. Wow. Bitch much.

"You know what? I'm tired of your conceited ways! Get out of my house!" Nate growled.

"Nobody tells me to leave a house!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"No one yells at me! We're over! I'm breaking up with you!" When Hannah said this, Ghoul started shaking with laughter. Didn't she already get dumped?

Just then Mitchie got really pissed. Mitchie walked over to Hannah and slapped her face. _Hard._

"Nobody slaps me!" Hannah yelled-whined, her hand on her cheek.

"I just did. I slapped you. Nate just broke up with you. He just yelled at you and told you to leave his house. So you better do. You're just a washed-up, annoying popstar who's so full of herself she couldn't even see that people don't like her anymore. We don't need people like that. So _leave._" Mitchie spat. That shut Hannah up. She huffed and walked out, slamming the front door.

"Whoa. I just saw the dark side of Mitchie Torres. I don't think I like it." Ghoul said.

"You shouldn't. So next time you think of creating trouble, remember that." Mitchie warned. Ghoul nodded.

"Hey, I think we have to call a press conference." Jason blurted out.

"What for?" Nate asked.

"Well, you just broke up with Hannah. There's absolutely _no way _she would keep that quiet…and she would make up a big lie as to why. So we should go tell the press the truth now before Hannah Montana gives them a lie." He reasoned. Nate thought about it.

"You guys okay with that?" Nate asked Ghoul and Maddie. They both just shrugged and nodded.

Later that night, Connect 3, Mitchie Torres, Ella Perez and the twins were inside a limo, making their way to a hotel were the press conference was being held. The limo immediately stopped in front of a back door where there were no paparazzis. Everybody climbed out of the limo and was ushered in by the manager.

"You guys ready?" Nate asked the twins.

"Yup." Maddie said with a smile.

"I'm ready for anything." Ghoul assured.

"Don't answer the question if you think it's too personal. Don't mumble. Show them what you're made of. Don't be rude or answer rudely or talk back or curse. Those things like that could destroy you." Mitchie advised before the manager led them to a door.

"Ready?" he asked. They all nodded. He opened the door and blinding lights flashed everywhere. Maddie had to shield her eyes just so that she could walk up the stage and sit next to Mitchie. Nate was in the middle. Shane was on his right and Jason was on his left. Ella was beside Jason and Mitchie was beside Shane. Maddie was beside Mitchie and Ghoul was beside her. A hundred questions were thrown at them. They ignored it. For now.

"We called this press conference regarding the family." Nate stated into the microphone. "I know you've heard that Hannah Montana and I broke up today and I want to clear up _why._ Let's start." He pointed to a guy with big, afro hair.

"Why did you break up with Hannah? And who are those teenagers beside Ms. Torres?" he asked.

"Well, they're my kids." A hundred questions came flying towards him. "Yes. I have kids. They're twins. When I was sixteen I got the love of my life pregnant, but then Hannah Montana happened. Which brings us back to the question '_Why did I break up with her?' _Well, I just recently found out that Hannah Montana lied so that I would break up with my girlfriend and leave them fatherless. She was the reason why I wasn't with them. So I broke up with her. Truthfully, I didn't even really love her." He pointed to a redheaded girl.

"Who's the mother?" she asked. Nate looked at the twins. They subtly shook their heads, indicating that he shouldn't say.

"I'm sorry, but that's currently too personal. We will let you know who she is when she's ready." He pointed to a bald man.

"Will you ever get back together with their mother?"

"Now that I know the truth, of course I would. If she would let me." He pointed to a really tall man.

"What did Hannah Montana say to get you to leave their mother?"

"I'm sorry, but that's too personal. We will tell you when we decide to tell you." He pointed to a blonde woman.

"Can I ask the twins something?" Nate looked at them and they nodded. "Go ahead."

"What are you names?"

"Um…My name is Madeleine and he's Guillaume. M-a-d-e-l-e-i-n-e and G-u-i-l-l-a-u-m-e. But you can call us Maddie and Ghoul." Maddie answered. As soon as he heard their whole names, Nate's memory took him back fifteen years ago, when Alex asked him what names he liked. He said he liked Madeleine and Guillaume.

"Whose last name do you use?" Maddie and Ghoul didn't know how to answer this. If they were going to protect Alex, were they supposed to use her last name? Nate was thinking the same thing.

"To protect their mother's identity, they will use Gray." he answered for them. This time he pointed to a man with glasses.

"Where were you born and where did you grow up?" he asked the twins. Ghoul answered this time.

"We were born in Nantucket, but we lived in Quebec, Canada, until we were eight. Then we moved to Vancouver."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Maddie answered.

"Are you going to pursue a career in singing or acting?"

"We're not sure yet." Ghoul answered. They were alternating questions.

"When were you born?"

"August 19."

"Who's older?"

"I'm nine minutes older."

"Are you going to school here?"

"Right now? No. But we might." Then Maddie saw Mitchie's face. "I mean, we will."

"Where are you going to school?"

"We don't know yet."

"Are you happy that you met your dad?"

"Of course."

"Is your mother coming here?"

"It depends with her. My mother is very independent."

"Ms. Torres, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm happy, of course. These are great kids."

"Shane, what do you feel?"

"Ecstatic! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jason, what do you feel?"

"Happy! I love them. The more the merrier!"

"Ella?"

"Of course I'm happy!"

"Where will they be staying?" the attention was back on Nate.

"With us, of course."

"Will they ever legally take your last name?"

"If they want."

"Did you know about them?"

"Yes, I did. I think it's time to end this conference. Thank you for your time." Nate said before standing up and everyone followed. They made their way out the same way they went in. When they were finally back in the limo, Maddie sighed.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." Mitchie agreed. "Tomorrow, our phones would be ringing off the hook."

"I know…so, do we grant any interviews?" Jason asked.

"Depends who they are…and depends one whether Maddie and Ghoul would want to." Nate answered. They shrugged. They weren't sure just yet.

"Tomorrow, we're doing something _big._" Mitchie announced.

"What?" Ella asked excitedly.

"We find a _school_ so that we could enroll the twins."

"No!" they protested in unison.

"You have to. The only reason you're mom let you stay was because we told her you would get an education. If you don't go to school, you have to go back to Canada." Mitchie said.

Maddie and Ghoul crossed their arms over their chests and sighed, defeated.

_School._

**a/n: so yeah…they're going to school because I have someone special they have to meet there. Plus, love lives. ANY IDEAS FOR A SCHOOL NAME???**

**REVIEW :**


	9. High School, How Wonderful

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except for the twins and the plot. This disclaimer applies to ALL chapters.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Nine**

**High school, how wonderful.**

"Do we really have to go?" Ghoul asked Mitchie and Nate. Nate was driving and Mitchie tagged along, just to make sure that the twins had no escape. Nate was practically powerless when Maddie pouted. Maybe it was because she looked like Alex.

"Yes. You do. That's the only way Alex would let you stay here." Mitchie said.

"Damn."

"Please, Ghoul, behave yourself. Alex told me some stories about your temper and your ability to punch someone. She told me what would happen if those two were mixed up. They're not pretty."

"They were all asking for it!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Maddie? Will you _please _control your brother?" she pleaded.

"I'm good at that." Maddie pointed out. "I've done it countless times."

Nate chuckled.

One week after that press conference, they've all gotten pretty comfortable with each other. They were growing closer too. They could talk to each other without feeling awkward. They could act like themselves and not be afraid to get judged. It was like they've been together for years.

"We're here!" Nate announced.

Maddie looked out. The first thing she saw was a gate, with six-feet high stone walls spreading out from either side. They drove through the gate and stopped in front of the first building, the one with the stone steps leading to the double doors. It was a really big building.

"Behave yourselves." Nate warned.

"Bye." They said in unison. "Thanks for the ride."

"You want us to go in with you?" Mitchie asked.

"And have everyone run after you?" Ghouls pointed out. "No thanks. We'll be fine."

Maddie and Ghoul got out of the car while the kids sitting on the stone steps stared at them. Especially at the driver. Nate sped away.

They pushed the doors open and stepped into the building. There was a big courtyard in the middle of the school building. The higher floors overlooked it and it was an open space with scattered round stone tables. That was the first thing you see when you step in.

"I found the Principal's office. Or at least I think it is. It's too far to read the words." Maddie said as people stared at them.

"Where?" Ghoul asked.

"On the other side of the courtyard." Maddie discreetly pointed out a door beside the stairs.

"Let's go." Ghoul said and he walked towards the courtyard, Maddie following him silently. They crossed the courtyard while the students sitting on the stone tables stared at them. They stopped in front of the door. It is the principal's office.

They knocked.

"Come in." a voice said. They opened the door and saw a young lady, probably in her mid-thirties, sitting on a desk on one side of the room. On the other side there was a door and three chairs beside the door.

"How can I help you?" the dark blonde asked.

"New students. Madeleine Gray and Guillaume Gray." Ghoul informed her.

"Oh!" she said before digging through hundreds of folders and pulling out two small ones. She handed them to Ghoul. "These are you schedules and locker assignments. There is also a map of the school there. Your father requested for your lockers to be beside each other and most of your classes are with each other."

"Thanks."

"Good luck on your first day here at Sallie Dale High!" she beamed.

Ghoul handed Maddie the small folder labeled "Madeleine Gray" before they stepped out to their schoolmates who were staring at them and whispering about them.

"I told them school would be a bad idea." Ghoul mumbled.

"Oh, shut up. Stop being such a whiny baby and suck it up." Maddie snapped. The staring and the whispering made her feel uncomfortable and awkward and just plain weird.

"Are you PMSing or something?" he asked. He was used to the mood swings since he lived with two females.

"No. I just feel really weird."

"Why don't we go find our lockers?"

"Fine."

They found the lockers five minutes later. After entering in the combination, they started fixing their stuff, trying to push the uncomfortable feelings out of their minds.

All of a sudden, Maddie felt something hit the back of her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "What the hell was that?" Then she looked down to see a yellow bangle. She picked it up and stood up just in time to see a girl coming towards her. She had red hair and green eyes. She was followed by a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes and another girl, this time platinum blonde, with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just that, you see, I smacked his" she pointed to the guy, "head and it sort of just…flew out. I'm really sorry." The redhead apologized.

"It's fine." Maddie said, handing her the bangle. The redhead took it and slipped it on her wrist.

"I'm Sam, by the way. Samantha Viner. The bozo over there is Toby Carson and the blonde is Olivia Winter." Sam said.

"I'm Maddie Gray and this is my twin brother, Ghoul Gray." Maddie said, pointing to Ghoul who smiled.

"Gray? You're Nate Gray's kids?" she asked, her eyes widening. Maddie cautiously nodded.

"That is so cool! Oh my god, what's it like having a famous dad? I love your dad and your uncles and also—"

"Ignore her. She's crazy." Toby said and Sam hit his harm. Maddie giggled.

"Hey, you guys wanna sit with us during lunch?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Ghoul said.

"Hey, who's your homeroom?" Toby asked Ghoul.

"Ms. Stewart." Ghoul answered, looking at his schedule.

"Cool. We have the same homeroom." Toby said. "Want me to show you around?"

"That would be awesome." Ghoul said before grabbing a few books and shutting his locker closed.

"Bye, Maddie, Sam and Olivia. I'll see you guys lunch." he waved before the two boys walked off.

"So, you want us to show you around?" Sam asked Maddie.

"Seeing how my own brother blew me off, that would be great." Maddie said before grabbing some of herbooks and shutting her locker close.

"I'm gonna like you." Sam said.

**-x-**

The rest of the day was spent with more people staring and whispering at them, until the end of the school day. Right now, Maddie, Sam and Olivia were sitting on the bleachers, watching the soccer team. Toby was part of the soccer team and Ghoul wanted to try out. He was always interested in soccer. He was a good player too.

Her new friends were great. Sam was a really loud person, Olivia was quiet. Sam liked to dance. She dances at random times, even with no music on. She just sang to her own tune and danced. Olivia was into theater, and drawing. Toby was really kind and sweet and he's really into soccer. They were great people. Maddie felt like they really couldn't care less if her dad was famous or not.

Maddie's phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Nate: I'm near the school. About five minutes away. **

**Maddie: ok.**

"Hey, girls, we have to go. My dad's gonna be here in five minutes." Maddie said.

"What? Can't you stay at least after soccer is over? We could all hang out at Pinkberry." Sam asked.

"I don't really think so. Plus, my dad's really busy."

"Alright." Sam said, defeated. "Call me later." She smiled.

"Sure."

Maddie stood up to walk over to the field to get Ghoul and Sam and Olivia followed.

All of a sudden, she felt something hit the back of her head. This time, it hurt more than the bangle.

"Ow!" she yelped and turned around. She looked down. A soccer ball hit her head. She looked up to see a boy running towards her. He had hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. Ghoul and Toby followed close behind.

"Hey, sorry, but my new friend Ghoul here kicked the ball to me and I kicked it away and it flew and hit your head. I'm sorry." He apologized, picking up the soccer ball. "Is your head alright?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Cool. Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yep. I just transferred. This is my first day, actually."

"That is so weird. Isn't this your first day too?" he asked turning to Ghoul.

"Yeah. She's my twin sister." He answered, trying not to laugh at the fact that Maddie got hit in the head with a soccer ball.

"You don't look anything alike." He said, looking from Maddie, to Ghoul then back to Maddie.

"I thank God for that every single day. I also thank Him for not making me as moronic as he is." Maddie said, smiling. He laughed. Ghoul stopped suppressing his laughter since the laughter was gone now, it was replaced with narrowed eyes.

"You're funny." He said. "Thanks." She replied.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Maddie." She said.

"I'm David." He said, stretching out his hand. Maddie shook it.

Her phone buzzed from her pocket.

**Nate: I'm here. Where are you?**

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. It's just that we have to go." She said then turned to Ghoul. "Dad's here." She said.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Bye Ghoul, Toby, Sam and Olivia." He waved before jogging away. All of a sudden, Olivia and Sam were all over her.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. David Hamilton just talked to you." Sam exclaimed.

"So?" Maddie asked, confused.

"_So, _he's like the hottest sophomore _ever. _Possibly even the hottest guy in the whole school! He's the first ever freshman who got into soccer varsity! He's the sole reason they're accepting sophomores now. You see, the freshmen and the sophomores were allowed to join the soccer team, but they're only part of the _training _varsity. They don't really get to play. It's like they build them up to be part of the varsity team. That changed last year when David joined. He was the best in the training varsity. He was so good that they put him in soccer varsity. First freshman to do that. He's the reason Toby got in this year. They're both supposed to be in training varsity right now." Sam informed her.

"Plus, he's really hot. And smart. And he's really down-to-earth and he's a real gentleman. Not like those other people he hangs out with." Olivia added.

"He _was _really kind to me awhile ago." Maddie said.

"Ohmygod! I just noticed! He knew our names!" Olivia squealed.

"I know, right? It's so cool." Sam said.

"Hate to break this little 'boy talk', but we have to go." Ghoul interrupted them.

"Oh yeah!" Maddie said. "Bye, guys. See you tomorrow!" Maddie said.

"Bye!" they called out while Maddie and Ghoul ran off.

School wasn't so bad after all.

At least, not _yet._

**a/n: Well, that was a sucky chapter. This is just a filler, I guess. Just first day of school and meeting new characters. I feel writers block coming. NO!!! Help me!!!**

**So sorry if the school description sucked like hell. I tried describing how my school looks like, but, due to the many twists and turns and buildings and roads and etc., I found that impossible, so I made up the description as I went. Yeah, my school's structure is very hard to describe. Feel free to imagine your own school.**


	10. My New Friend

**DISCLAIMED.**

**Finally! An update! Sorry if this sucks. I'm still recovering from writer's block.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Ten**

**My New Friend**

"How was school?" Mitchie asked when Ghoul, Maddie and Nate came into the living room. Everyone was there.

"Great. I got hit in the head with a bangle and a soccer ball!" Maddie replied, half-sarcastic and half-sincere. _That was a really nice way of meeting people._

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Of course. I met four new friends today because of the bangle and the soccer ball." Maddie said. "Of course, the soccer ball was Ghoul's fault." She added.

"No it's not! It was David's!" He protested.

"If you hadn't kicked it in the first place, he would never kick it to my head!"

"Whatever! If you don't stop blaming me, I will take away my approval!" Ghoul said.

"_Approval?_" Maddie asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"I'm a guy, Maddie. I know when a guy likes a girl. And I approve of David. He's cool."

"Who's David?" Shane asked, getting into protective mode.

"This guy who likes Maddie."

"No he does not!" Maddie said, blushing. "Since when do I need your _approval_?!"

"A _boy?! _No boys!" Nate said. In protective mode.

"Don't worry, Dad, I approve of him. He's awesome." Ghoul said. Then he turned to Maddie. "You always need my approval. I've been doing it for years. That's why only a few guys ask you out. They go through me. They don't ask you out until I say so."

"No! Not until _I _say so! Maybe, thirty?" Nate said.

"_WHAT?!" _Maddie exploded.

"Twenty?"

"No offense, Dad, but I already had my first boyfriend." Maddie informed them.

"_WHAT?!_" Nate, Shane and Jason yelled in unison. Maddie backed away.

"Okay, so…I wasn't a good idea telling them, was it?" Maddie asked Ella. She shook her head, laughing.

"What's his name?" Nate asked.

"Ryan Gold."

"How old is he?" Shane asked.

"Same as me. Fifteen."

"Where does he live?" Jason asked this time.

"Canada."

"When did you two start going out?" Nate asked.

"Last year."

"Did you break-up with him?"

"No. We broke up with each other."

"What does he look like? Did he do anything to you? Did he _kiss _you?"

"Ah! Don't ask me any more questions! Ask Ghoul! He has a girlfriend! Audrey Greene! Fifteen years old! Canada! Eight months ago! They're still together! Brown hair, green eyes! I have no idea if they kissed!" she exploded, answering the questions for him. She sat down on the couch beside Mitchie and Ella, who were laughing. The three brothers looked at Ghoul, but without the over-protective look. They were looking at him with _pride._

"Awesome!" Nate said, giving Ghoul a high-five.

"_What?! _This is so unfair! You get mad at me for having a boyfriend but you give Ghoul a high-five when I said that _he _has a _girlfriend!_"

"It happens Maddie, it happens. I have an older brother." Ella said, understanding Maddie.

"Boys are unfair." Maddie huffed while the boys continued talking about Audrey.

"Tell me about it." Mitchie agreed.

The sound of a ringing cell phone disturbed their talk and they all turned to Mitchie. She grabbed her phone and put it to her ear.

"Hi!...I missed you too!...Sure!...Friday?...Okay, around seven?...Okay, bye, see you soon." She said to the phone.

"Who was that?" Shane asked.

"Tess. She wants to have dinner at her house on Friday." Mitchie explained.

"Who's Tess? Tess Tyler? The singer?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. She's a friend of ours." Mitchie explained.

**-x-**

It was lunch time and Maddie and Ghoul were sitting with Sam, Olivia and Toby. People still stared at them, but they were getting used to it. A bit. Maddie looked around the cafeteria and spotted David. He was sitting with his friends. He waved at her. She waved back. The girl beside him glared at her. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Maddie looked away instantly.

"Who's the girl beside David and why is she glaring at me? Don't look! She'll see you!" Maddie said before Toby and Ghoul turned their heads around. Olivia and Sam looked through their peripheral visions.

"That's Tiffany Tyler. She's the daughter of TJ Tyler, sister of Tess Tyler. She's practically in love with David, but he's not interested in her _at all_. She's a bitch. Threatens anyone who even just _looks _at David. We know her plan, though. Scare everyone who likes him or he likes so that he'd be forced to date her in the end. Pretty desperate if you ask me." Olivia explained.

"How'd you know about her plan?" Maddie asked.

"Bathroom." Sam explained. School bathrooms are a girl's gossip chamber. A place to share gossip…and get gossip.

Maddie risked looking back at Tiffany. She was still glaring at her. Maddie smirked.

"Are you crazy?!" Olivia whisper-screamed. "Don't provoke her! She's gonna kill you! Or your social life, at least." She said with an eye-roll.

"Psh. Yeah right. Give me all she's got." Maddie said.

"Finally!" Sam said. "Someone who'll stand up to her with me and Olivia!"

"How about Toby and Ghoul?" Maddie asked.

"They're boys. Tiffany won't really do anything to them." Sam said. "Plus, they won't really care much."

"True." Maddie agreed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Olivia said.

"We'll come with." Sam said and the three girls stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ghoul asked Maddie.

"Bathroom." She said before walking away, towards the double doors out of the cafeteria.

**-x-**

Someone was waiting for them in front of the doors of the cafeteria when they got back from the bathroom.

Tiffany Tyler.

"Sam. Olivia." She said with a sneer. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Maddie Gray." Maddie answered, her voice oozing with fake sweetness.

"Really? Nate Gray's daughter? You know, you should be hanging out with _us,_ not the _losers._" She said.

"No. I like my losers." Maddie said, smiling at Sam and Olivia. Sam and Olivia were hardly what you would call losers. They had plenty of friends, they were pretty, they were smart, they were…popular. They were definitely A-list. The good popular. Not the Tiffany Tyler popular.

Tiffany glared at her.

"You know, I saw you waving at David. Stay away from my _boyfriend._" She threatened.

Sam and Olivia snickered into their palms.

"What the hell is so funny?" Tiffany asked them.

"Boyfriend? Come on, Tiffany. I know 'living your dream' is good, but, please, stay realistic here." Sam laughed.

Tiffany turned red and stormed inside.

Looks like Maddie has a new friend!

Not.

**Okay, tell me what you think. I personally think I'm still affected by the writer's block, but, it'll pass. **

**So, how do you like Tiffany? **

**I don't.**

**Think of her as Tess before she became friends with Mitchie.**

**But worse.**

**Don't you just love the new girl being hated on by the most popular girl? And the most popular guy liking her?**

**I don't know why, but I do. It seems so...realistic. But not realistic at the same time.**

**It's weird. **

**Whatever.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Dinner At Tiffany's

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…except the twins**

**Goodbye – Chapter Eleven**

**Dinner At Tiffany's**

"Ugh. We're having dinner with her later." Maddie said as she glanced at Tiffany. Tiffany's been annoying her ever since Tuesday. She and Ghoul are pissed. Of course, he can't do anything since Tiffany's a girl and he has respect for girls.

"Why?" Sam asked, making a face.

"Tess invited us over." Maddie said. She turned to Ghoul. "You think I can fake sick?"

He laughed. "I've seen you try. You're no good. We're not getting away from it."

"Damn." She murmured.

"Hey, can I stay here?" someone asked from behind Maddie. She turned around to face David.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with _Tiffany?" _

"Yeah, well, everyone needs a break, right?" he said, sitting down beside Ghoul.

Maddie turned around to see Tiffany glaring at them.

There was going to be one heck of a dinner tonight.

**-x-**

"Madeleine Selena Michelle Russo, get down here!" Mitchie yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Maddie slowly trudged down the stairs.

"Oh stop being such a baby." Mitchie said.

"I don't want to go." Maddie whined. Mitchie just raised her eyebrows. _Okay, maybe my plan is wrong. Being a whiny baby is not the way to get out of this._

"Fine. I'm going." Maddie said as she made her way out of the front door and into the car.

"Come on Maddie, we just have to suck it up." Ghoul whispered.

"I feel like a pushover."

**-x-**

"Mitchie! Shane! Nate! Jason! Ella!" a blonde woman said from the doorstep of the Tyler home.

"Tess!" Mitchie and Ella cried, running to Tess and giving her a hug. Everyone walked towards them.

"Are those your twins, Nate?" Tess asked.

"Yeah. Maddie and Ghoul." Nate answered.

"Hi! I'm Tess Tyler. You can just call me Tess. No 'aunt' thing. It sounds so weird. Aunt Tess." She said sweetly. Maddie and Ghoul smiled at her, not knowing what to say.

"So, are you guys just going to stand there? Everyone's in! Caitlyn, Peggy, Lola, Baron and Sander!"

"What is this? A reunion?" Shane asked as they made their way in.

"Pretty much."

"Hey!" people yelled as they came in.

"How are you?" Caitlyn asked Maddie and Ghoul. They met Caitlyn earlier in the week. She's Connect 3's and Mitchie's producer.

"I'm good. Maddie doesn't want to be here." Ghoul said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not saying." Maddie said.

"Let me guess." She checked left and right to see if anyone was paying attention to them. They were all busy catching up. "Is it someone named Tiffany Tyler?" she murmured.

"How'd you know that?"

"I've had experience with a Tyler."

"_Tess?_"

"Yeah. But now we're all good."

"Tiffany thinks I'm stealing her man."

"Is this going to turn into girl talk?" Ghoul interrupted.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said.

"Okay. I'm going to go to Shane now." He said then left.

"What do you mean by 'stealing her man'?"

"There's this guy in school, David Hamilton, and she likes him. He's been spending a lot of time with us lately and Tiffany's getting pissed because she thinks I'm going to take David away from her."

"Does David like Tiffany?"

"Nope, but Tiffany is practically obsessed with him."

"Does David like you?"

Maddie shrugged. "Dunno. My friends say yes, but I don't know."

"Do you like David?"

It took Maddie a little while longer to answer that. Finally, she nodded.

"You've got to let _him _choose. Not Tiffany."

"Dinner time!" Tess answered.

Caitlyn winked at her.

"So, how was girl talk?" Ghoul asked.

"Fine." She answered while sitting down on a chair beside Mitchie at the dining table. Ghoul sat beside her.

"Tiffany! Dinner!" Tess called out.

A few minutes later, Tiffany was there and sitting at the only chair left, the one opposite Maddie.

No one noticed them glaring at each other during the whole dinner. Except for Caitlyn and Ghoul.

After dinner, everyone made their way to the backyard except for the three teenagers.

"I told you to stay away from David." Tiffany said.

"He was the one who went to us." Maddie said calmly.

"I don't care. Just stay away from him."

"You know what? I won't. I can make my own decisions. You don't control me or him."

"Whatever. He'll get tired of you anyway. You're nothing but a bunch of losers. Is that why your mom doesn't want you?"

"What did you just say?!" Ghoul said.

"I said, your mother doesn't want you. That's why you're here."

"Don't talk about my mother." Maddie hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can talk about your mother all I want!"

"That's it. You have crossed the line. No one talks about my family. I'm sick and tired of hearing that annoying voice of yours. Shut up, or you're going to get it." Ghoul said. In French. Obviously, Tiffany didn't like the fact that she couldn't understand what he just said.

"What did you just say? You are such freaks. All of you are freaks. Your dad got someone pregnant at the age of sixteen. Your mom is a slut who got pregnant at sixteen. Both of you are mistakes."

That set them off. One mention of Alex and both of them will get mad. Fortunately, Maddie had more sense than Ghoul. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything. Let me deal with this." He obediently fell back.

Maddie stepped up to Tiffany. "If I was a mistake, why does David like me and not you?" she hissed.

Tiffany eyes narrowed. "He likes _me._"

"Get over yourself. You're not that great." Maddie said before dragging Ghoul out.

"Seriously, if she doesn't stop, I don't know what I'll do. I'll forget she's a girl and…" he trailed off in French.

"No. Don't do anything. I'll handle this one. Mom taught you to respect girls and not hurt them." Maddie murmured.

"I'll forget that she's a girl if she says anything about Mom."

"No! She told you to freakin behave yourself!"

Just then, Mitchie heard them talking and realized that they were speaking in French.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

**Eh. I hate Tiffany.**

**Haha. I hate her but I made her up.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Paparazzi

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the twins.**

**I haven't updated in a long time, no?**

**Goodbye – Chapter Twelve**

**Paparazzi**

"NO! I don't want to go!" Shane protested.

"Come on, dude, get up and get in the car!" Ghoul said.

"NO!"

Ghoul stormed off to the living room.

"Mitchie, he won't go," he said.

"SHANE ADAM GRAY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN MY LIFE!" she shouted and a minute later Shane was in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I swear, dude, you're more immature than Maddie and Ghoul, and they're only fifteen!" Jason commented.

"Shut up, Jase. I hate needles. Especially when the needles have to go through your skin," he said.

"You're 33 years old! Why the hell are you afraid of one small shot?" Nate said.

"Some phobias last forever!"

"Whatever, just get in the car."

"I have blackmail against Shane!" Ella burst out.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"He's scared of needles! Ha! If the press ever found out about that…"

Everybody burst out laughing except for Shane. They all climbed into the limo and drove off to the hospital. They were all getting swine flu vaccination today and Shane's been making a big fuss out of it ever since he found out.

"You know, that could ruin my reputation." He told Ella.

"I know. So stop making a big deal out of it."

Shane just huffed.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later.

"Oh, great." Nate said when he saw what was waiting for them.

There were paparazzi and fans _everywhere. _They immediately engulfed the limo once it came into view, so they were forced to stop. Their bodyguard immediately climbed out and told the crowd to disperse so that they could go in the hospital. He opened the door to the screams of the fans and paparazzi cameras started flashing non-stop.

"Connect 3, over here!"

"Mitchie, give us a smile!"

"Ella!"

"Maddie! Ghoul! Over here!"

Maddie wasn't shocked when the paparazzi called her and Ghoul's names. It's been like that for a while. Every time she or Ghoul would go out, they were immediately followed by people with cameras who would ask them questions.

They finally made it into the hospital to the dismay of Shane.

"I don't want to do it."

"Fine, but don't go home tonight. You might get infected and pass it on to us," Mitchie said.

"You're going to kick me out of my own house?!" he whisper-yelled.

"Yup."

**-x-**

"Come on, go with me!" Maddie pleaded. She wanted to go to the new Pinkberry that just opened a block away.

"Why?" Ghoul asked.

"I don't want to go out alone!"

"Then don't go out!"

"But I want Pinkberry!"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!" she said before going out of his room.

She made her way to Nate's room and Maddie popped her head into the room. "Ghoul and I are going to Pinkberry."

"Oh, do you want a ride?"

"Nah."

"Do you want a bodyguard?"

"No!"

"Oh, okay, be safe, then."

"Thanks," she smiled before going out the front door where Ghoul was waiting.

When they got out of the front gate, there was a small group of paparazzi waiting for something to happen. Their cameras flashed but Nate taught them to just continue walking.

"So, how was the swine flu shot this morning?" one guy who was following them with a video camera asked.

"It was good." Maddie said.

"Getting some ice cream after the shot?"

"Yup." Ghoul answered.

"How do you feel about the role that's being offered to your dad?"

"What role?" Maddie asked.

"He's being offered the role of Willy Wonka in the new remake of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"I love Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

"Ha. You love Johnny Depp more." Ghoul said.

"So you like Johnny Depp?" the paparazzi asked.

"Yup. I love him! He's awesome!" Maddie said.

"So you guys are okay with it?"

"As long as he brings home an Oompa-Loompa, I'm good." Ghoul joked before they made their way into Pinkberry. They looked around and saw Sam, Olivia and Toby sitting down on one of the tables. Maddie and Ghoul made their way to their table and sat down.

"Hey! We were just about to call you guys!" Olivia said.

"Cool." Maddie said.

"What do you guys want? I'm ordering." Toby said. They gave him their orders and handed him some money, except for Maddie. "Ghoul's paying for mine."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. You owe me money, remember?" Maddie said.

"Is this the only reason you wanted me to go with you?"

"Yeah."

**-x-**

**Sam:** turn on the TV and watch TMZ.

Maddie was confused but she turned on the TV anyways. They were all in the living room, just talking.

"Uh, we got the Gray twins, you know, Nate Gray's kids? Unlike Connect 3, they actually talk to us. They're pretty kind." One guy said.

"Really?" Harvey Levin asked while he wrote on his clear board thing-a-ma-bob**(I have no clue what you call it!). **"What did we ask them?"

"We ask them about their swine flu shot this morning and the Willy Wonka role being offered to Nate and the girl, Maddie, says she likes Johnny Depp and the guy, Ghoul, says he's fine with it as long as Nate brings home an Oompa-Loompa."

"An Oompa-Loompa? Is he serious?"

"Well, he's got a grin on his face so he was obviously joking."

Then the scene changes and their conversation with the paparazzi this morning flashed on the screen.

She turned off the TV and Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Ella stare at them as if to ask them to explain.

"What?" Ghoul asked. "There's nothing wrong with talking to TMZ."

"Yeah, we're not snobs like you guys." Maddie said, sticking her tongue out in a childish way before she felt her phone buzz.

**Sam:** did ya see it?  
**Maddie:** yep.  
**Sam:** its so cool.  
**Maddie:** yeah.  
**Sam:** go to oceanup

Maddie grabbed Shane's laptop from the coffee table.

"Hey, what are you going to do?"

"Checking oceanup."

Maddie went on the site and one of the headlines said "Gray twins seen in Pinkberry with friends."

Then there was a picture of her, Ghoul, Sam, Olivia and Toby eating ice cream.

**Sam:** im on the internet!  
**Maddie:** yeah!  
**Sam:** that's pretty awesome.

As long as you don't go crazy with the lack of privacy.

**So that was a sucky ending because I didn't know how to end it. I just wanted to show you guys how famous they actually are. I got the idea after watching TMZ, that's why it's here.**

**Ha. I'm actually getting a shot for swine flu today.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. The Start Of Something New

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except the twins.**

**People have been asking me about Alex. Don't worry. She'll come soon…**

**Goodbye – Chapter Thirteen**

**The Start Of Something New**

"She's seriously pissing me off!" Maddie said, slamming her lunch tray down on her table, causing the bottle of water to fall down. She just came back from 'talking' with Tiffany.

"What did she say now?" Ghoul asked, bored. He's fed up with Tiffany.

"She said that if I ever go near you-," she pointed at David, "-she's gonna 'ruin my reputation.'"

"What if I was the one who wanted to go near you?" he asked. Maddie blushed.

"Have you guys ever noticed that she's all just talk?" Toby asked.

"What?"

"She's all just talk. She just threatens you and doesn't really do anything."

"You know, Toby, you're actually right. For a bozo, you're pretty smart." Sam said.

"Thank you." Toby said then realized her words. "Hey!"

"Well, whatever. I can bring a stop to those words." Ghoul said, smirking.

"Ghoul. She's a girl." Maddie warned.

"Fine. I'll act like a girl. I'll bitch slap her." He said and the table cracked up.

The bell rang and they all got up, Maddie grabbing her bottled water. They joined the crowd making their way out and bumped into none other than Tiffany Tyler herself.

"Watch it, loser." She spat. To keep herself from saying something, Maddie opened her water bottle and drank from it. She was on her second gulp when Ghoul grabbed the bottle from her hands and before she could do anything, he threw the water at Tiffany. The water hit her and made it look like she had an 'accident'.

"Look, Tiffany had an accident!" Ghoul announced. Everyone turned their heads to Tiffany and started laughing and taking pictures. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran to the bathroom, fast.

"Why are you in a hurry? You already did your business!" someone from the crowd shouted and everyone burst into more laughter. Maddie could see that Tiffany's tears came faster.

"Ghoul! Why'd you do that?!"

"I've had enough of her!"

"That was too much!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Fine, it wasn't, but still." Maddie said before running after Tiffany.

"Where are you going?" she heard her brother yell, but she ignored him. She ran into the bathroom where she heard sobs coming from the last stall. She knocked on the door.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Maddie."

"What the hell do you want? You want to rub it in my face?"

"No. I wanna say sorry."

It was silent on the other side of the door until Maddie heard a click and out came Tiffany, with her mascara running down her cheeks.

"What?" Tiffany asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry for what Ghoul did. He has a short temper. He shouldn't have done that."

"No. He should."

"What?" Now it was Maddie's turn to be surprised.

"I deserved it. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so damn jealous. Not just because of David, but because of everything. I used to be the only one related to someone famous. Then you came along and everyone loved you. You were so kind, you were so pretty, you had the perfect life."

"I don't have the perfect life. You do. You're rich, you're pretty, you're smart—,"

"You're rich, pretty and smart too. I don't have a perfect life. You have a family who loves you. I don't. I have no idea who my father is. Tess and I have different fathers, did you know that? I never met mine. My mother never paid attention to me; she and Tess were barely home. The closest thing I had to a mother's love was when they threw a surprise party for my thirteenth birthday. Even then, only Tess was paying any attention to me. My mother was on the phone for the whole event. Then I found out that Tess only forced her to come. I thought my mother planned the whole thing. Turns out my sister planned it and she had to force my own mother to attend."

Maddie was speechless. She had no idea what to say to _that._

"You have Ghoul, Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie and Ella. Caitlyn too. You have your mom. I don't. I only have Tess. Sure, she tries to be there for me, unlike my mom, but she has her own life and her own life is really busy. I try not to be a burden to her by not asking her to spend too much time with me. No one's there for me."

"I'm here for you. You know, I can be a great friend."

"It shows. You were the girl I picked on and you were the one that went after me when all my supposed _friends _were laughing with the others. So, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Friends?"

For the first time, Maddie saw Tiffany smile at her. A genuine smile.

"What about us?" someone asked. The two girls turned to the voice. It was Sam and Olivia.

"We heard what you said. We didn't know you had it that bad. We're sorry too." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry, Tiffany." Sam said.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? It was just your reaction to all those things I did to you. _I'm _sorry."

"I'm still sorry." Sam said.

"You don't have to say sorry! You did nothing to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I'm sorry, too." Olivia said.

"No, really—,"

"We're all sorry!" Maddie cut in loudly.

"Us too!" they heard from outside.

"The boys are waiting outside." Sam explained. "I don't think they heard anything though. Except for the last sorry. It was loud."

"Well, anyway, are we all friends now?" Olivia asked and they all turned to Tiffany.

"Yeah. We are."

"Yay! Let's go out and celebrate!"

"Wait! We can't. First off, we're in school and we're supposed to be in class now. Second, I refuse to go out looking like this!" Tiffany said, motioning to her mascara stained cheeks and wet pants.

"I got it! Take the pants off and give it to me." Sam said. Tiffany looked confused, but she did it anyway. Maddie giggled as Sam walked over to the hand dryer and put the pants under it, while turning it on.

**-x-**

Maddie came home smiling while Ghoul just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your smile is starting to creep me out." He said.

"Shut up. I'm just happy all this Tiffany drama is over. And I made a new friend!" she beamed.

"I made a new friend too and you don't see me creeping people out with a smile."

Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Maddie! Ghoul! Phone!" Ella yelled from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Ghoul asked as they walked in.

"Dunno. Someone named Mrs. McDonald." She shrugged and handed the phone to Ghoul. They knew Mrs. McDonald. She was the one who would come and clean their house once a week. Ghoul pressed the phone to his ear and Maddie pressed her ear to the phone, so that she could hear.

"Hello? Mrs. McDonald? It's Ghoul speaking."

"Oh, hello, well I have something urgent and important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, she asked me not to say anything, but your mother's been in an accident. She's in the hospital right now."

**Told ya Alex was coming.**

**I got tired of Tiffany being mean and I wanted to make her nice already.**

**This story is almost ending…**

***sob***

**Review cause I know you want to. See the cliffhanger I left? I know you want to send me a review telling me how much you hate my cliffie. -*wink, wink*-**

**REVIEW!**


	14. He Hopes With All Of His Heart

**Author's Note: This chapter is for two people. speedy1028, I'm so sorry I made you mad and you cried! The other person is Night's Mirth. How sad for you. You don't like happy endings. Well, I'm sorry, but I do. And I have to point out that Tiffany is not evil. She just lacks attention.  
Sorry for the long wait. Forgive me, but in my country, school starts in June and ends in March. So, yeah, I just started school. June 15 to be exact. But don't worry, I'll still update when I have free time :D. And, my internet went down :(**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but the twins and the plot.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Fourteen**

**He Hopes With All Of His Heart**

"Well, she asked me not to say anything, but your mother's been in an accident. She's in the hospital right now."

Maddie grabbed the phone out of Ghoul's hand while he just stood there, frozen.

"What did you say, Mrs. McDonald?" she said into the phone.

"Oh, well, hello there Maddie. Well, your mother is in the hospital right now. She told me not to tell you two but you deserve to know."

"H-How is she?" Maddie asked.

"Well, she's unconscious."

"What is it?" Ella mouthed, but Maddie just handed her the phone and ran to Mitchie's room.

"Maddie, what is it?" Mitchie asked when she saw Maddie's face.

"Mom…Mom, in the hospital." Maddie sniffed. "We have to go home. We have to go back, we have to!"

"What?"

"Alex Russo is in the hospital!"

"What? Why? Who told you that?"

"She's in the hospital, I don't know why, but she's unconscious and Mrs. McDonald told us!"

"Who's Mrs. McDonald?"

"This kind lady who helped out Mom. But we have to go there now!"

"Calm down, Maddie. I'll call the guys and we'll see what we can do," she said, frantically thumbing her keypads.

"Hey, Shane, we have a problem. You have to come home this instant!"

"But we're in the middle of a meeting!" Shane said.

"This is important! Alex is in the hospital!"

"What?"

"Alex is in the hospital! We have to go there, fast!"

"We'll be right there"

**-x-**

Nate wrung his hands together as he sat down on the white leather covered seat in Connect 3's private plane.

"Stop fidgeting! You're making _me _more nervous. And I'm nervous enough!" Ghoul said.

Nate turned to the boy beside him.

"How can I not fidget? I haven't seen Alex in fifteen years!"

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. Nate stopped fidgeting.

"I'm really sorry, you know."

"You said that already, remember? The day after we, you know, _met._"

Nate smiled a little. "You mean the day you punched my face."

Ghoul chuckled. "Ha. Yeah."

"I know I deserved it, though. Was it…you know, hard? For Alex, for you?"

"Well, it was…_normal _for me. I never really met you yet. But, kind of. Cause we have "Family Day" in our old school. And it hurt to see the dad's of my other classmates. Plus, there was also a "Father-Daughter Dance" that Maddie never attended. I know it hurt the most for Mom though. She never lets us see how much, but I just know." Ghoul's words cut through Nate like a newly-sharpened knife.

"I'm really, really sorry. I don't even know how to express how sorry I am. I feel like sorry isn't enough."

"You're right. It isn't."

Nate looked at Ghoul, something like nervousness bubbling in him.

"What you have to do now is just be with us."

Relief washed through him.

"I would love to do that, but I don't know if Alex would ever forgive me."

"It would take some time, or maybe none at all, but she will. I'm sure she will. I'm one hundred percent positive that she still loves you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Maybe it's the fact that she never dated again. Maybe it's the fact that when I read her diary from fifteen years ago and she said that she can't stop loving you even if she tried. Maybe it's the fact that I found unfinished letters that were addressed to you in her room."

"Don't you know that it's bad to read a girl's diary? Or her unfinished letters?"

"Hey! I came upon the box with the diary and the letters by accident!"

"Okay, I won't tell her."

**-x-**

"Madeleine! Guillaume!" The fifty-year-old woman rushed to give the two teenagers a hug when they arrived at the hospital. "And who might you be?" she asked the adults whose faces were all covered by big sunglasses and hats were on their heads.

"I'm Shane Gray." Shane whispered. "This is Mitchie Torres, Ella Brent **(what's her last name???), **Jason Gray and…Nate Gray."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. Maddie, Ghoul, she's in room 562. You can all see her now," she said and everyone walked towards the elevators but she put a hand on Nate's shoulder to stop him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanna tell you that I love Alex like she was my own. When she came to Quebec with two toddlers, I was the one who helped her. I offered her a place to stay. She lived with me for a year. When she moved out, I offered to clean her house and baby-sit the kids when she's out. When she moved here to Vancouver, incidentally, my own son told me that he wanted me to move closer to him so I moved here too. I'm telling you this so that you know that I was there from the beginning, I know what she went through, how broken she was. I was there but I only fixed her up, I only put the pieces together. The cracks are still there and only _you _can make her whole and heal her fully. So no matter how much I know you hurt her, I want you to go in there and fix her. You're the only one who can," she said.

Nate took her words to heart and he nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. McDonald."

"For what?"

"For being there when I wasn't."

The lady smiled and turned towards the elevators with Nate following her.

**-x-**

"Mrs. McDonald, what exactly happened?" Maddie asked while she looked at a sleeping Alex through teary eyes.

"Well, she got hit by a car. I don't know what exactly happened, but before the paramedics came, she told me not to tell you kids."

Just then, the door opened and the doctor came in, holding a clipboard. She didn't notice the others when she came in because she was looking at the red clipboard. "Well, Mrs. McDonald, she's--," the doctor stopped when she looked up to see eight pairs of eyes looking right at her. "Well, it seems like Mrs. McDonald's not the only one I should be addressing. Are any of you family?"

"Yes." they all replied.

"Actually, the girl and the three boys aren't related to her by blood, but they practically are family, and I'm her cousin and the two teenagers are her kids," Mitchie explained.

"And you are?"

"I'm Mitchie Torres."

"You mean the American popstar? My daughter loves you, but I don't really watch much TV anymore."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Ms. Torres, my name is Dr. Anders. Your cousin is responding well to the treatment. She'll be up in a couple of days," Dr. Anders said.

"That's good! But, Dr. Anders, what exactly is wrong with her?"

"She has three broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured arm and a small tiny crack in her skull. She's actually very lucky. Had that crack in her skull been any bigger, she could have brain damage, but luckily, she doesn't."

"But she's perfectly fine, right? There's nothing wrong with her brain, right?"

"Right. Except for the broken bones and the cuts, she's perfectly fine. No need to worry. Now, I must get going, I still have some paperwork to finish. Good to meet you all," she said before going out the room.

Ghoul glanced at Nate and saw his face. His expression was blank, but his eyes weren't. They were full of…longing and a bit of regret. Ghoul nudged Shane and Shane looked at Nate too. Shane looked at his watch.

"Whoa. It's late. We better go find a hotel to check in to, since I doubt all of us could sleep here.

"What? Why?" Maddie asked and Ghoul pinched her and whispered "Look at Dad."

Maddie looked and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

Apparently, everyone else except Nate caught on.

"Well, I better get going," Mrs. McDonald said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye, Mrs. McDonald."

And she left.

"Someone should stay here," Ella suggested. "Nate, could you do it? I don't want to leave Maddie or Ghoul here in the hospital. They should stay with us in the hotel for now. And you know how Shane gets when Mitchie's not there. And I get uneasy when Jason's not with me every time I'm in the hospital."

Nate was silent for a while, but he managed a small "Sure."

"Thanks, Nate. We better get going, teenagers need their sleep," Shane said. "Shane needs his sleep too," he added.

"Bye, Dad," Maddie said, kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Dad," Ghoul said.

"Bye, bro," Jason said.

"Take care," Mitchie said.

And they were gone.

For the first time in fifteen years, Nate was alone with Alex. An unconscious Alex, but Alex nevertheless.

This was the first time he's seen her in fifteen years. Yes, she was unconscious, but he was still nervous. Oh god, she was beautiful. Even if she was unconscious and her head had a bandage around it and her leg and arm were in a cast he still thought she was beautiful. Just like before.

He sat down on the chair beside her and just looked at her for a good five minutes. How peaceful she looked while she slept. He knows that that peace would be replaced by anger or hatred when she sees him but he hopes he's wrong. He hopes with all his heart that he's wrong. That those eyes would forgive him and come back to him. That those eyes would look at him with love. That he would feel her lips on his again. That he could hold her again. _That she would be his again._

"Hey, Alex. I don't know if I should believe it when other people say that you should talk to unconscious people because they can hear you. I think I don't believe it, but what the heck. I missed you. So, _so _much. You don't know how sorry I am for believing Hannah. I wish I never did. I'm sorry for giving up. When Shane told me that you were in Nantucket, I wanted to go but he said that I shouldn't and I listened to him. That was my fault. I should have still gone. Maybe…maybe we'd be together now. Maybe Maddie and Ghoul would have a father at their side while they grew up. But even if we turn the world upside down, we're not together right now, and Maddie and Ghoul grew up without me.

"You're a great person, you know that? You raised two children all by yourself. You did it wonderfully too. They're great. I can't believe I missed fifteen years of their lives. But that'll change. I'll be with them every step of the way now. If…if you'd let me."

He paused for a minute before continuing.

"I still love you, Lexie. Very much. After all I did to you, I don't think you could forgive me, even if Ghoul says you will. I know you won't. But, that won't change my feelings for you. I still love you. You won't forgive me, but I hope you will. I'd do anything for your forgiveness because you are…everything. Every damn thing to me. I love you."

He knows she can't hear him, but he hopes.

_He hopes with all of his heart._

**From this chapter on, the story would focus back on Nalex and chapters would be from their point of view. Sometimes Maddie or Ghoul's chapters would appear, but I miss writing Nalex. I still love them even if I think Taylena is cute and I love the song **Before The Storm** by the JoBros and Miley Cyrus. Listen to it. I was listening to it while writing this. :D Listen to **Fly With Me** by the JoBros too. **

**REVIEW.**


	15. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, except the twins.**

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I'm really truly sorry for the wait. School is just taking up all my time. I hope you understand and forgive me…thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who stuck to this story…**

**Also, Night's Mirth, fanfiction doesn't really support three-way crossovers, that's why this is a Camp Rock-Wizards of Waverly Place crossover with the special participation of Hannah Montana.**

**Goodbye – Chapter Fifteen**

**Sorry**

When Alex Russo woke up she thought she was alone.

She thought she was alone until she saw a familiar mop of curly brown hair sleeping on her bed. She smiled.

They're home.

"Ghoul," she croaked, hoping he would hear her weak voice and wake up. She even called him Ghoul, not Gus.

He did and her heart beat faster when she realized it wasn't Ghoul.

It was Nate.

"Alex," he whispered, and all of a sudden he stood up and went out of the room.

She shook her head. Maybe she was just hallucinating. She realized that even in her dreams when she was unconscious, she would dream of his voice, talking to her, _apologizing. _She even dreamed of Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella's voices. Of course, also Maddie and Ghoul's.

Oh how she wished her dreams were true.

After so many years of denying it, finally—and on a hospital bed—she admitted that she wants him back. She wanted Nate to be beside her. She wished that the hallucination she just had was real. Oh, how real it was. She felt like he was really there, beside her, sitting on the empty plastic chair. She wants to tell him she forgives him and that she wants him back and she loves him.

-x-

_You idiot! Why the hell did you go out?! You fucking coward! _Nate scolded himself. _You were already there! I thought you loved her! Why did you go out?! _he screamed as he bumped his head over and over again on the wall.

"Nate?" Shane asked, looking worried at what his brother was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well—Alex is awake," he said.

"What?!" Maddie and Mitchie said at the same time.

"Yeah. She just woke up," he said, but before he could finish everybody already rushed into the room. Shane stayed back though.

"You okay, man?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nate said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you going to come in?"

"No. I don't think I'm ready," Nate admitted.

"Dude, you know you have to tell her soon," Shane said.

"You know what, I'll just meet you back at the hotel," Nate said. He needed _time._

"Will you be back?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'll just wait for you guys there," Nate answered before walking away.

Shane sighed. Nate can be so confusing sometimes.

-x-

Alex smiled again as Maddie burst into the room.

"Mom!" she said before delicately wrapping her arms around the injured woman.

"Alex!"

"Mitchie!" her smile spread into a full grown grin at the sight of her best friend and cousin.

"Hello, Mother. _I_ _can't believe you were careless enough to stand in front of a moving car!_" Ghoul said, imitating Alex when he got into a minor car accident.

"_Relax, Ghoul. It's not like anything bad happened! It's just a broken arm!" _Alex said, imitating Ghoul.

"Hey, you called me Ghoul!"

"I think it sounds better than Gus, don't you?"

"I missed you, Mom," he said before giving Alex a hug.

"Hey, Lex," Ella greeted.

"Ella! Jason! Oh my god, I missed all of you guys!" Alex said, feeling like she was sixteen again.

"THE GREAT SHANE IS HERE!" Shane said at the top of his lungs as he swung the door open.

"Shh," everyone said.

"Oops. Well, Ms. Russo, I heard you were in a car accident so I flew here to make you feel better," he said with a terrible British accent.

"Seeing you guys already makes me feel better," she said, a big grin on her face. Looking around, she realized who were there and who was _missing._

_Nate. _

"So…Maddie…uh, how was your search?" she asked, her voice breaking at the last word.

She saw the fifteen year old shoot her brother a knowing glance. He gave a barely noticeable nod of the head.

"We were…successful," she said.

"Ah," Alex said, not wanting to sound like she was desperate to see him again.

Because she was.

-x-

_Oh God, what else do I have to do?, _Nate asked himself as he slumped down on the couch after cleaning the hotel room by himself. This question brought him back to his first date with Alex, so many years ago.

_Nate ran his hand through his newly-shaven face and smoothed his button-down shit using the same hand. With the other, he ran a hand through his curly hair and placed his fedora on his head. He glanced at the mirror again, just to make sure he looked good._

_He couldn't decide whether he looked good or not._

"_Dude, chill," Shane said, watching his brother nervously put his shoes on. "It's just a date."_

"_Whatever, Shane. Shut up. I'm internally freaking out here," he said, looking at himself in the mirror again. _

"_You don't even know Alex yet," Shane pointed out. _

"_I know she's Mitchie's cousin."_

"_That's all you know, except her name and who her cousin is."_

"_That's why I'm freaking out! I don't know her yet, but I'm so nervous. I'm serious, my heart is pounding," he admitted._

"_Oh, how poetic of you."_

"_Shut the hell up."_

_-x-_

_Two hours later, Nate was doubled up in laughter at something that Alex said. They got along well. And his heart was still pounding. Uncontrollably._

"_You're fifteen years old, right?" she asked._

"_Uh huh."_

"_So how are you coping? You know, with being a superstar at this age? Are you alright?" she asked, and he was taken aback. Nobody really asked him that. Sure, they asked him if it was hard, but never how he coped with it or if he was fine._

"_I don't know. I sort of just live day-by-day," he answered._

"_Oh. Cool. So, you wanna get ice cream?"_

_He was surprised. Usually, girls would start talking about his career then never stop. Alex was…different. She didn't press him about it. He felt like she…_understood.

"_Hey, Alex," he said, and when she turned around, he crashed his lips onto hers._

Just then, his phone rang.

-x-

Two days after, he was standing at the concert grounds. This show won't be long, just a surprise concert for his Canadian fans. He didn't plan it, his manager did. He called, saying that the press wants an explanation for his sudden trip to Canada, and this seemed like the perfect reason.

His heart pounded hard as he saw Alex in the front row. She was in between Maddie and Ghoul, and Ella was beside Maddie.

A thought popped in his head.

It was perfect. It was really perfect.

Ever since she came to the hotel(Alex and the twins were staying there with them since her house was too small to contain six adults and two teenagers), they've been avoiding each other. He would occasionally catch her looking at him from the corner of her eyes, but that was it. They haven't really talked to each other yet.

And he needed to talk to her very badly.

After their second to the last song, Nate stepped up to the mic.

"So, guys, thank you for going to this concert on such short notice. We would be _nothing _without you." The crowd cheered. "Our next song is called Sorry. This last song is dedicated to my family. To the twins, and to their mother. I still love you," he said and the crowd cheered even louder.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked. Nate sighed and mouthed, 'Go along with it," to his brothers and to the band.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

-x-

Backstage, the first person he saw was Alex with tears down her eyes. He went to her and led her to a corner in the back, his hands tingling as he helped her get there.

"Did you mean it?" she asked him after making sure no one was listening to them.

"What? The song? Of course I did," he answered, heart pounding against rib cage at the small space between them.

"No. What you said at the hospital."

"What?"

"I heard you…that—that time. I don't know when, but I heard you. I heard your voice. I don't know if I was dreaming or not, but I heard you. You—you were apologizing and you said…you said that you still love me and I was everything."

"Of course I meant that! I'm sorry for everything. And yes…I do still love you. You're everything to me," he said, looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I still love you too," she whispered.

He took those words as the cue for him to plant his lips onto hers.

**I feel so lousy for making you guys wait for the end…**

**Yeah, this is the end *sad face***

**But I will write one more chapter—the epilogue.**

**Review?**


End file.
